Ne sois pas à l'heure !
by Mailla
Summary: Une retenue peut en cacher une autre. Severus / Harry. Slash. BDSM. Un boudoir. Un Neville puni. Un Snape fesseur. Un Harry converti. Voilà quelques ingrédients pour une série d'OS autour de punitions coquines et consenties.
1. Chapter 1

**Si vous avez aimés punitions coquines alors vous aimerez sans aucun doute "Ne sois pas à l'heure ! "**

**Os Severus/ Harry.**

**Rating : M**

**Un Severus manipulateur et un Harry bien prompt à se laisser emprisonner dans les filets que lui tend son professeur.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Mailla.**

**0°0o0°0**

Ça n'est pas la première fois que j'observe ce visage effrayé lorsque Snape couronne de sa fureur une énième punition à Neville Londubat. Sa baguette frappe le coin de son bureau et irrémédiablement je sursaute. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse, mais je ne peux empêcher mon corps de ressentir cette frayeur qui m'oppresse et m'exhorte à ce mouvement subi et désordonné. Une certaine jouissance pare les onyx de Snape. Mais à qui est-elle réellement destinée ?

Le cours est terminé. Neville ne bouge pas de sa chaise. Son regard crispé est figé sur sa table de travail.

— Ça va Nev ?

Ses doigts se tortillent à présent. Il semble mal à l'aise et me répond avec des trémolos dans la voix comme s'il réprimait un sanglot.

— Ça va.

— Suivez-moi ! S'élève la voix impérieuse et sévère de Snape dans mon dos.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ce visage arbore le plus odieux des mépris. Neville se lève lentement. Ses mains tremblent et son regard se baisse.

— Oui professeur Snape, déclame-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Snape ne m'accorde pas plus d'importance. D'ailleurs, il a déjà disparu derrière la porte de la petite pièce attenante. Je regarde Neville se diriger à pas lents vers cette pièce avec cet air de petit garçon inquiet dans l'attente de sa punition. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette impression de contrition ou une curiosité soudaine, mais je m'autorise à avancer dans la même direction que Neville. La porte est à peine fermée. Je plaque lentement mon corps contre la porte pour observer la scène à la meilleure des places.

La pièce ressemble à un boudoir. Elle est partiellement éclairée et je devine plus que mon œil avise tout un pan de mur converti en bibliothèque. Deux petits fauteuils de cuir se font face et dans un coin qui est accessible à la clarté de la flamme mon visage se fige sur une pièce de bois pas plus grande que l'avant de mon bras qui repose sur une table haute. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi sert cette chose. Une image précise s'impose à mon esprit et malgré moi je frissonne. Je ne sais pas encore quel sens donner à ce frisson qui m'effraye et me couvre de fourmillements conjointement lorsque dans mon esprit se dessine clairement la punition que Neville est sur le point de recevoir. Mon regard s'est attardé à détailler la pièce et n'a pas vu Snape se mettre à l'aise. Ses robes reposent à présent sur le dossier de son fauteuil et il est assis en bras de chemise. Ses cuisses sont légèrement écartées et je remarque sous le fin tissu la fermeté du muscle. Ses avant-bras le sont également. Mon regard glisse sur ses mains qui tiennent fermement cette pièce de bois. Mon regard bascule aussitôt vers Neville qui se trémousse en attendant les ordres.

— Baissez votre pantalon !

Sa paume frappe sèchement l'objet en question. Je sursaute comme si c'était sur mes fesses qu'allait s'abattre cette chose. Mon arcade sourcilière cogne l'angle de la porte dans un bruit sourd. Aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je frotte mon sourcil endolori pour atténuer la morsure du coup. Éberlué, je regarde Neville, son pantalon sur les chevilles, prendre place sur les genoux de Snape. La scène m'effare. Neville s'apprête à recevoir une fessée en se couchant sur les genoux de son professeur qui est également le mien. Il obéit sans broncher et lorsque le haut de son corps touche mollement le sol, Snape s'accorde le culot de lui baisser son caleçon. Mes dents grincent pour ce pauvre Neville qui ne doit pas en mener large à présent. Ce regard si effrayé lorsque la sanction tombe ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est la docilité dont il fait preuve attendant que se produise l'inéluctable. Et L'inéluctable se produit à présent que le postérieur rond de Neville est nu.

Révolte-toi bon sang ! L'exhorte de toute sa colère mon cerveau en proie aux plus vives indignations.

Mais rien. Neville est et demeure impassible jusqu'à ce que le manche en bois qui s'est élevé retombe claquer dans un bruit mat les fesses rondes et blanches. Son dos se raidit et un cri brise le silence.

Ma mâchoire se crispe. J'ai mal pour ce pauvre Neville dont le postérieur a pris rapidement une teinte rubiconde. Ses sanglots comme ses cris ont envahi la pièce.

J'en ai suffisamment vu. Mon corps se désolidarise du montant en bois trop tôt pour ne pas voir le petit rictus de satisfaction peindre les traits de mon sombre professeur.

Je rejoins mes camarades dans la grande salle, tous occupés à se restaurer alors que ce pauvre Neville doit pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Je me sens coupable d'avoir observé la fessée qu'il a reçue. Je trouve ça même indécent.

C'était certainement extrêmement douloureux et je me sens coupable d'avoir assisté à sa punition. D'autant coupable que lorsque mes fesses rentrent en contact avec la surface dure du banc je ne peux réprimer un nouveau frisson.

Le doute m'assaille sur la nature exacte de ce tressaillement. Serais-je enclin à recevoir moi-même cette fessée ? Il est vrai que les mains de mon professeur exercent depuis quelque temps une certaine fascination. Je dirais même que je leur octroie un grand pouvoir lorsque mes yeux se ferment et que mon esprit dérive.

Il n'est pas rare que je les imagine glisser avec une certaine agilité sur mes pleins et mes déliés.

Je sais que ces plaisantes pensées m'excitent et qu'il m'est arrivé de me réveiller le sexe poisseux. Mais encore jamais je ne me suis réveillé avec ni l'envie ni le besoin de me caresser. C'est arriver sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je ne sais pas quelles images mon cerveau a associées, mais ce que je sais c'est que mon sexe est bandé. Je pourrais même affirmer non sans une certaine gêne que mon sexe bande à mort et que l'irrépressible besoin de me caresser se fait sentir.

L'envie me taraude affreusement. Mon sexe fourmille et tambourine furieusement dans mon pantalon. Je glisse sur le banc d'avant en arrière, mais loin de me soulager ce geste favorise mon empressement à me toucher.

Décemment, je ne peux pas glisser ma main dans mon pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Je me lève brusquement et sans aucune explication, je prends la direction des cachots.

La porte de notre salle de classe est entrouverte, je me faufile à l'intérieur comme un voleur.

Je la traverse silencieusement et tout aussi furtivement je fais de même avec le boudoir qui est vide.

Je rougis furieusement en constatant que mon cœur bat la chamade et que mon excitation est à son comble.

Et je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête caresser mon sexe en m'imaginant, les fesses nues sur les jambes de mon professeur.

Je veux qu'il me donne la fessée. Mon sexe brûle en y pensant.

Coupable et rougissant, je caresse mon sexe au travers du tissu qui le sépare de la dextérité de ma paume.

Je gémis lascivement en m'octroyant un ou deux langoureux aller-retour.

L'excitation est à son comble.

Je défais à la hâte pantalon et caleçon que j'envoie valser avec précipitation et me coule dans le fauteuil pour me livrer à des gestes polissons.

Les cuisses bien écartées, j'avance mon bassin au bord du fauteuil de sorte que je puisse avoir accès à mes fesses.

Mes yeux se ferment machinalement dès lors que mes doigts courent sur la peau nue de mes fesses avant de me délivrer une sèche petite tape.

Je couine sous la douleur et mes doigts fébriles enveloppent mon sexe turgescent pour entrer en action.

— Oh oui professeur ! Déclamé-je à haute voix malgré moi ? Punissez-moi encore !

Ma main libre se soulève et m'assène une claque bien plus puissante que le première. Et le cri qui s'échappe de mes lèvres est à la hauteur de la douleur que je m'octroie. Mes phalanges resserrent leur étau de velours sur mon sexe enflammé et des gémissements font suite au cri que j'ai poussé.

— Vous vous débrouillez parfaitement ! Me lance une voix excessivement amusée, amusée et satisfaite qui me glace les sangs au point que lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur je lâche un cri et mon sexe conjointement.

Je tente de me redresser, mais mon geste est interrompu par la puissante poigne qui immobilise mon épaule.

— Ttttt ! Caressez-vous, Monsieur Potter ! M'enjoint-il d'un ton de stentor.

Je le regarde, figé dans ma stupeur et comme mon cerveau refuse de commander mon corps. Mon derrière exposé se voit giflé de la paume de mon professeur. Les claques que je me suis assénés ont des allures de caresses à côté de celle qui vient de s'abattre douloureusement sur mon postérieur. Si aucun son ne sort de ma bouche en revanche mes yeux s'embuent royalement.

— Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Admet-il une lueur de malice éclairant le sombre de ses yeux. Ce n'est en rien comparable à la fessée que vous allez recevoir pour être venu fourrer votre nez de stupide Gryffondor dans mes affaires personnelles, monsieur Potter.

— Je… je…. Fut tout ce que je fus capable de prononcer entre frayeur et besoin d'assouvir ce sexe qui palpite lourdement entre mes cuisses comme pour me rappeler le pourquoi de ma présence.

Le poids de la culpabilité s'abat lourdement sur mes épaules ainsi qu'une deuxième claque fulgurante que Snape assène sèchement à mon postérieur.

Mes doigts faisant la nique à la culpabilité que j'ai ressentie en venant ici s'emparent avec frénésie de mon érection pour la masturber avec délectation.

Toute à mon plaisir, une phalange coquine se faufile avec aisance derrière mon sexe outrageusement bandé.

Elle vient titiller mon intimité. Je gémis et me tortille des images de mon derrière en feu plein les yeux.

Mes doigts exercent une pression plus forte sur mon sexe dont la liqueur impatiente bouillonne gentiment en son tréfonds.

J'accélère mon mouvement de compression et halète sous la hardiesse de mes caresses. Ce doigt inquisiteur flatte obligeamment le renflement qui loge au cœur de mon étroit fourreau.

Mon sexe palpite ardemment entre mes doigts. Je le sens proche de sa reddition. Je vibre gavé de sensations.

— Ouvrez les yeux ! M'intime Snape. Je veux vous voir jouir.

Cet ordre me ravit. Je ne fléchis pas et ouvre les yeux.

— Oui professeur.

M'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix pimente la situation. Tout comme le professeur qui ajoute à mon excitation.

Mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise dès lors que mes pupilles ouvertes avisent la proximité de mon professeur et s'ancrent sur le propriétaire de cette phalange coquine qui disparaît dans mon trou.

Je m'offusque en premier lieu, mais une gifle opportune sur mon derrière achève de me recentrer sur mon orgasme latent. Je halète suspendu au rythme de doigt inquisiteur qui fouille sans vergogne mon étroit fourreau.

Sans que mon regard ne cille, je jouis mes yeux ancrés au sien. Mes lèvres s'écartent pour articuler le prénom de mon professeur.

— Vilain garçon ! Prononce-t-il très sévèrement dès que mon sperme blanc macule en partie le haut de sa chemise.

— Allez-vous réellement me donner la fessée ? Demandé-je dans un dernier halètement lorsque le doigt de mon professeur glisse savamment au cœur de mon fourreau pour le quitter.

— Vous en doutiez, Monsieur Potter. Bien évidemment que je vais vous la donner. Ne la méritez-vous pas ?

Je me redresse un tantinet penaud malgré l'intimité que lui et moi venons de partager. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme un vilain garçon prit en faute.

Snape a le don de vous faire sentir petit et minable. Mes épaules se voutent et ma tête rentre dans mon cou et c'est d'une toute petite voix que je déclare.

— Je la mérite professeur. Je mérite amplement cette fessée.

— C'est également mon avis monsieur Potter.

Je me redresse pour me relever désireux de prendre place sur les genoux convoités lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte nous interrompent.

— J'arrive ! Rhabillez-vous Potter. Soyez là à vingt-trois heures très précises, me jette-t-il hargneux avant de sortir.

« Ne sois pas à l'heure ! » Formule obligeamment mon deuxième cerveau.

Je prends mon temps pour remonter mes pantalons. Je frissonne lorsque le tissu caresse la rondeur de ma fesse et songe avec délice à ma punition.

J'éprouve quelques difficultés à suivre attentivement mes autres cours de la journée. Et pour cause, mon esprit n'est focalisé que sur cette retenue que j'appréhende autant que je vénère.

Je l'appréhende pour la sévérité de la punition. Je n'ai aucun doute quant à la dureté de la fessée.

Vais-je me montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes ou vais-je tempêter comme un petit garçon bien puni ?

Alors que je formule mon hésitation, mon sexe dur me fait savoir que quoi, je décide, il a, quant à lui, entériné sa décision.

Il n'est que 22 h 54.

Sans croiser le moindre élève, je prends le chemin des cachots. J'ai amplement le temps de me rendre aux cachots pour ne souffrir d'aucun retard.

Malgré cette information, mon pas se fait trainant comme pour marquer son désaccord. La distance à couvrir se fait en six minutes de sorte que je suis à l'heure devant cette porte où m'attend la plus improbable expérience de mon jeune âge.

La plus improbable, mais également la plus enrichissante.

Il est vingt-trois heures une, mais je patiente encore dix bonnes minutes.

Snape doit fulminer à présent.

Mon professeur doit fulminer.

Celui que mes lèvres ont nommé Severus sous les vagues de mon orgasme.

Mon sexe plussoie battant bravement la mesure de mon excitation.

Je n'ose encore imaginer le déroulement de cette retenue. Mais je sais déjà le ton que je lui donne en choisissant moi-même l'heure à laquelle j'arrive.

Je frappe gaillardement le panneau de bois.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Deux onyx embrasés m'accueillent.

Je sais que je l'ai mis promptement hors de lui et je ne vais pas me priver d'en jouer surtout pas maintenant.

Je sursaute malgré moi.

Il m'empoigne par le col de ma robe.

Sa colère explose littéralement et c'est yeux dans les yeux qu'il me tance

— **Dois-je vous ôter incessamment votre pantalon pour vous apprendre l'exactitude, Monsieur Potter ?**

Des frissons gagnent mon bas ventre et tambourine outrageusement dans mon pantalon. Je me rengorge jouant à fond mon rôle d'élève contrit.

Mais contre toute attente, il m'empoigne et me plaque contre sa hanche et m'assène une succession de claques qui embrasent d'emblée mon fessier.

La vache ! Ça fait un mal de chien. Je hurle et me débat sans pensée une seconde à la soumission exemplaire que j'avais envisagée. Plus rien ne compte que la douleur qui émerge de mes fesses endolories.

— Restez tranquille ! Beugle-t-il en m'assénant une autre série de claques.

Sa paume est puissante et brulante.

Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux et j'en viens à regretter cette fessée dont j'avais mésestimé l'ampleur.

La douleur foudroie déjà mon postérieur alors qu'il ne m'a donné que quelques claques.

La vivacité de la brûlure couplée à cette infantilisation me saisit et me déstabilise tant que je laisse échapper un cri.

Je me trouve assez pathétique.

Je croyais mener une partie du jeu.

Il n'en est rien.

Ma belle assurance s'envole tout à coup.

Je n'en mène pas large.

Il ricane.

Je serre les dents et jure de ne pas laisser sortir un seul son de mon gosier autre que des gémissements.

Côté gémissement, je suis plutôt mal barré, s'il continue à me traiter comme le dernier sale mioche.

Je trouvais excitante l'idée d'être déculotté, mais fessé de cette façon me laisse coi.

Je me rends compte que c'est bien là le but du jeu.

Que je sois déculotté ou pas, la fessée en elle-même constitue l'essence même de cette infantilisation.

Les agréments rajoutent seulement à l'humiliation déjà présente de ce jeu cruel et pervers à souhait.

À gigoter comme un damné, je suis fessé à la hauteur de mes tortillements.

Snape me maintient fermement contre sa hanche et sa paume s'abat régulière et puissante couvrant l'une comme l'autre de mes fesses.

Je ne m'étais pas imaginé si longue paume.

Je pleurniche irrémédiablement en cherchant à me soustraire à cette poigne ferme.

Ce faisant, mon sexe frotte inlassablement contre l'os de son bassin.

Raidi par ce va-et-vient qui m'embrase littéralement, je ne souhaite qu'une pluie de claques pour m'expédier dans le cosmos.

Mon appétit se révèle bien plus insatiable que précédemment.

Une fringale d'ogre m'agite et se transforme en un adroit mouvement ne visant qu'à accroitre l'enchantement de mon membre.

— Vilain garçon ! Un bon soumis n'obtient ce droit que la fessée finit, Potter pas avant.

Un accio et la main de Snape s'empare de la pièce de bois avec laquelle il a fessé Neville. Il me délivre un claquement bien senti et je me fige instantanément de douleur.

— Une petite merveille, ce paddle, n'est-ce pas ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé, Monsieur Potter, en le voyant s'abattre sur les fesses de Monsieur Londubat ? Me demande-t-il en m'attrapant d'un doigt le menton après qu'il m'ait redressé.

Une lueur narquoise brille au fond de ces yeux, mais c'est un pétillement de malice qui les illumine.

Il savait que j'espionnais.

Je suis déconfit même si cette idée m'excite tout autant que lui.

Encore plus lorsque ses lèvres happent les miennes avec délicatesse pour un délicieux baiser ravivant le feu de mon sexe.

Les agissements de cet homme me troublent autant qu'ils me déstabilisent.

Aurait-il instauré ce châtiment corporel pour mieux m'attirer dans ses filets ne me paraît pas improbable ! Je plains ce pauvre Neville qui n'a pas la partie la plus agréable de la fessée. J'en viens à me demander s'il n'agit pas pareillement avec mon camarade.

— Ce petit jeu t'est tout particulièrement dédié, Harry, concède-t-il comme s'il avait eu conscience de mes interrogations. Ce savoureux petit jeu et bien plus, m'avoue-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je fonds.

Mon corps lui appartient.

Mon corps appartient désormais à cet homme.

Nos inimitiés me transpercent.

Du moins le temps de cette punition. Mon cœur s'adoucit pour le moment.

— Déshabillez-vous !

Je le regarde effaré.

— **Vous avez très bien entendu, Potter. J'ai dit déshabillez-vous !**

Sa voix a retrouvé sa morgue habituelle, et moi mon attitude d'élève enguirlandé.

— Entièrement ? Ma voix se fait innocente.

— **Bien évidemment !** Se moque-t-il intentionnellement.

Sa voix est horriblement tranchante et balaye tout de l'intimité que nous avons partagée avant.

Je redeviens le morveux à tancer et lui le sombre professeur mauvais et irrité. Je pourrais presque en pleurer tant il me paraît effrayant en cet instant.

Je ne cède pas à la panique qui m'envahit. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un stupide jeu dans lequel je marche à fond. Et si je n'avais qu'une once de jugeote, je m'enfuirais loin de cet homme qui n'a que mépris à mes égards.

Il ne s'agit que d'un jeu.

Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi.

Cette pensée m'attriste.

Je l'aime.

Même si je dois en souffrir, je choisis de rester.

Il est à moi et je suis à lui le temps que durera cette fessée.

Mon sexe est vaillant, je peine à retrouver le sourire.

Assailli par la pensée que tout ceci prendra irrémédiablement fin.

Fébrile, je défais le bouton, puis descends la braguette de mon pantalon. Il glisse instantanément de mes hanches sur mes chevilles. Je fais descendre mon caleçon qui met plus de temps à rejoindre mon pantalon.

Je m'attaque à mon pull que j'ôte en le passant par dessus ma tête.

Je fais de même avec ma chemise faisant saillir ainsi et bien involontairement mes tétons.

Et fébrilement, je relève le bout de mon nez.

Le regard appréciateur de mon professeur est fixé sur ces derniers. Je suis menu mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Il arbore un visage gourmand.

Je frissonne en imaginant sa bouche me les dévorant avec passion.

Mon sexe tressaute et il m'offre une petite tape sur le bout de mon gland.

Fascinant !

— Donnez-moi vos vêtements.

Je m'exécute et ploie mon corps comme un jeune arbrisseau pour cueillir à mes pieds ce qui m'a demandé.

Je sens mes fesses s'ouvrir et mon intimité soupirer de plaisir.

Je rougis fortement, mais garde cette indécente position avant de me relever.

Je sens la brulure de son désir glisser entre mes fesses et gémis entre mes dents.

Je me redresse coupable et tends mes vêtements à mon professeur.

Il me les ravit ainsi qu'un de mes tétons qui disparaît dans sa bouche.

Il le tète doucement puis le mordille avec sa langue.

Je transpire de désir.

Il assène une puissante claque à mon derrière nu.

Mon cri reste figé dans ma gorge alors qu'il mord allègrement mon téton de ses dents.

Je sens la puissance de son désir au travers d'un voile flamboyant qui pare ses yeux.

Il me les dévoile sans honte aucune.

Et là, la fessée continue.

Il m'attire sans douceur au travers de ses cuisses après être assis. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si cette position me gêne que la première claque s'abat sur ma fesse.

Sa paume est ferme, puissance et de par le fait douloureuse. Rien à voir avec le contact de ce paddle.

Douloureux et excitant à la fois.

Il ne peut ignorer la tension que mon sexe exerce sur sa cuisse. Sa paume heurte puissante et régulière l'un ou l'autre de mes globes.

Ils doivent être rougis à présent.

Cette pensée m'excite. Mon appétit d'ogre se fait plus pressant.

Je me tortille et récolte en contrepartie un savon bien senti ainsi qu'une salve de gifles bouillonnantes qui me mettent à rude épreuve.

Mon corps en émois vibre au rythme de cette paume punissante qui transforme mes fesses en un véritable brasier.

Il ne m'en faudrait guère plus pour que ma semence souille ses pantalons.

Le désir me torpille allègrement. D'autant que dans mon esprit se forge le besoin d'un petit doigt inquisiteur s'agitant vaillamment en moi.

Je suis à la merci de ce personnage.

À la merci de sa paume qui tanne la peau tendre de mes fesses et la rougit très douloureusement.

Et malgré mon désir immuable, je me laisse aller à quelques larmes.

Son autre paume caresse mon dos dessinant des arabesques de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Je me transforme en véritable fontaine.

Il me redresse sur ses genoux.

Boit chacune de mes larmes.

Mes fesses nues glissent doucement sur le tissu de ses pantalons.

Je gémis doucement.

Cette caresse est une véritable torture au feu qu'il a allumé en me donnant la fessée.

Elle me rudoie davantage.

Mais ce qui me ravage au plus haut point est la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas qu'elle cesse. Elle est exquise. Cette sensation me grise et pare mon cœur de douceur.

— Déshabille-moi !

Ce brusque tutoiement me chavire intérieurement. Et je l'incline à boire de nouvelles larmes.

Mon sexe est lourd entre mes jambes.

Lourd de désir.

De son désir et du mien.

Son sexe grossit tout contre mon sexe.

Je frissonne en devinant ses machiavéliques proportions.

— Je serais doux, me glisse-t-il à mon oreille lorsque mes doigts courent sur le pourpoint qui ceint son corps de son cou à la ceinture.

Je lui ôte prestement et me débarrasse du vêtement qu'il arbore en dessous.

Son torse est à présent nu. Mon regard s'émerveille de cette rivière profondément noire qui prend naissance entre deux tétons à la chair brune et disparaît subitement à la lisière de son pantalon.

Il redresse mon visage émerveillé en tenant mon menton et m'accorde son assentiment.

Mes doigts s'agitent et frôle cette impressionnante érection que je délivre. Il soulève ses fesses pour me permettre de glisser son pantalon puis un caleçon long lié d'un cordon. Sorte de haut de chausse cantonné aux contrées moyenâgeuses que je trouve sexy à souhait.

Son sexe éminemment dur frotte le mien.

Je gémis et je tremble.

Le mien est excessivement sensible et douloureux.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit doux.

Tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Je veux qu'il me prenne dans l'instant et qu'il me pilonne à souhait.

Je frotte mon derrière sur ce sexe épais qui me nargue.

Severus gémit.

Il oint généreusement mon intimité d'huile.

Il me soulève doucement par les hanches.

Son sexe se soulève fier et droit comme un glaive prêt à livrer combat.

Il envahit mon territoire vierge de toute exaction en le pourfendant de part en part.

Je gémis et me noie avec délice dans cet océan de sensations.

Mes fesses brulantes reposant sur la moiteur de ses cuisses.

Ses doigts viennent s'entrelacer au mien.

Je m'y appuie pour amorcer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

La violence passionnelle qui habite le noir de ses yeux me chavire encore et encore.

J'accélère la rapidité de la descente et de la montée de mon corps. Mes fesses cuisantes frappent ses cuisses fermes.

Ce sexe gourd de sève pourfend mes tréfonds.

Des larmes glissent sur mes joues.

— Tu as mal, mon amour ? S'inquiète bien involontairement mon amant en saisissant délicatement mes hanches.

— Non. Je m'entends répondre. C'est bon Severus.

Ces larmes sont des larmes de bonheur et de joie. Ce tendre moment n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autres que nous chérirons à nouveau ensemble.

Il maintient mes hanches un moment. S'empare de ma bouche avec passion. Dévore les grains de chair de mon torse avec fièvre. Mon sexe suinte contre sa toison brune.

Mon torse remonte pour redescendre sur ce sexe qui me comble de sa semence. Je me raidis et le macule de la mienne en plusieurs jets. Et me repose comblé contre son torse humide. Il referme ses bras sur moi et dépose de délicieux baisers sur mon front.

— Mon doux amour, te plairait-il d'inverser les rôles ? Me susurre-t-il en posant tendrement son front contre le mien.

Je n'ose lui répondre. Mon sexe le fait à ma place. Le bout de mon gland durci vient chatouiller tendrement la peau nue de son ventre. Le sien plussoie et palpite avidement entre mes fesses prêtes à guerroyer.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_À Kitsune972, Anitadraz, Lily et Maya, Guest, Stormtrooper2, Sevybi, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Blupou, Kochka94 et Okawa, vos rewiews m'ont enchantée._

_Merci à AzrielSnape, Elsa Black-Snape, Faaaan, Gaaby-chan, Gemini no Vanou, Nat-kun, Nekokirei, PaleRealm et Subaru-2501 et aux lectrices citées précédemment d'ajouter mes modestes fics à vos listes._

_Pour vous remercier, je vous ai concocté une suite haute en couleur. ^^_

_Bien à vous._

_Mailla, humble serviteur._

_Ne sois pas à l'heure, suite._

J'aime ce boudoir.

C'est mon royaume !

J'aime ce boudoir et les senteurs qu'il exhale.

Odeur de cuir et de bois quand je suis sage.

Odeur de sueur et de sexe quand je ne le suis pas.

J'ai appris à ne pas l'être.

J'apprends très vite ce genre de choses.

Ma phrase préférée est « Je mérite une fessée, professeur Snape ».

Je la prononce avec une extrême soumission lorsqu'il me toise avec son plus profond mépris.

Je la répèterais mille fois s'il le fallait avec la même ferveur et je ressentirais mille fois les mêmes élans qui font battre mon cœur.

Elle a un pouvoir magique.

Je la prononce.

Je tremble et je frissonne.

Mon sexe se tend avidement et inexorablement.

Cette tension m'est douce.

Surtout si elle est accompagnée de « Baissez votre pantalon ! »

Ordre sec et intransigeant.

Elle fait partie de mes préférées et occupe la deuxième place au palmarès des petites phrases diablement piquantes à mes oreilles, mais surtout à mes fesses.

Jusqu'à présent, je le baisse piteusement, mais je peux choisir de me murer dans un silence qui n'exhortera que davantage la colère de Severus.

Sa colère et par la même la fermeté de sa paume et la dureté de la fessée.

C'est un rare privilège.

Savoir qu'un tel pouvoir m'est offert me transcende.

J'élabore mille scénarios avec la hâte sans précédent de me fondre dans le rôle du vilain garnement.

Je me délecte de ces petites séances grivoises et coquines, comme d'autres dévorent un bon roman.

Pourtant, elle ne commence jamais agréablement dans la mesure où la paume ferme de Severus me fesse douloureusement.

Si douloureusement que mon excitation galope à la faveur de cette douce et confondante punition.

La délicieuse saveur qui s'en dégage s'estompe rapidement me laissant un gout d'inachevé avec la certitude que je vais être à nouveau fessé.

Ce matin, je me sens particulièrement en veine et taquin lorsque je pénètre dans le boudoir.

Je contemple, fasciné, tous ces beaux volumes.

Aux effluves des reliures de cuir s'ajoute celle du papier.

Dire que je prenais pour mortel leur lecture.

Pléthore de traités et virtuosité de ce noble art se côtoient. Mêlant pragmatismes, symboles et réalismes, ils conjuguent avec brio, fessade, plaisir et soumission.

Je ne les ai consultés que peu de fois, mais le contenu m'a ébahi et émoustillé tout à la fois.

Celui que je referme ce matin me fournit des arguments de poids. Et je sais d'emblée dans quel rôle me fondre.

J'ai du mal à contenir le bouillonnement qui est le mien lorsque mon scénario s'échafaude.

Je sais en m'engageant dans la grande salle que les onyx ourlés d'un voile sombre fonderont sur moi.

J'ai le premier et le meilleur des rôles et j'en joue.

Ma démarche est nonchalante. Elle l'est tout autant lorsque j'aborde la rangée de notre maison.

Son regard si noir me brûle.

A-t-il deviné que le scénario a déjà commencé ?

Sans nul doute. Cet homme est fin.

Je m'assois près de Neville.

Proie idéale.

Tout est calculé. Du choix de mon camarade à la manière de m'asseoir et de le considérer.

Le regard de Severus a changé de direction.

Excellent !

Il ne va pas tarder à revenir sur moi.

J'utilise ce moment pour me fondre dans mon personnage.

J'adresse un salut convivial à la cantonade. Me sert de thé, de pain et de confiture en mordant à belles dents une tartine.

Jusque-là rien que du très conventionnel.

Sauf que mes doigts vont volontairement et délicatement s'enquérir du poignet de Neville et que mon pouce va délivrer en son creux une caresse.

Je continue de mâcher ma bouchée imperturbable à la pression des onyx brulant leur fureur sur moi, mon pouce effleurant le creux éminemment doux du poignet de mon camarade.

Je feins d'ignorer son regard pesant.

Sans accorder mon attention ni à ce pauvre Neville que je dois mettre mal à l'aise ni à mes camarades, mes doigts s'écartent l'air de rien.

Fin de l'approche.

À notre table, tout est soigneusement passé inaperçu.

De mon approche pour ce pauvre Neville qui a le visage légèrement congestionné et s'étrangle avec son jus de citrouille.

Je lui adresse le plus beau de mes sourires qu'il me rend gentiment.

Nous nous levons pour aller en cours. Nous marchons côte à côte. Et pas par mégarde, ma main effleure la sienne sans que cette dernière s'écarte.

Je me sens coupable de faire marcher ainsi mon camarade d'autant que les poissons ont très rapidement mordu à l'hameçon.

Ma culpabilité s'envole aussi sûrement qu'apparaît la vélocité de ma fessée.

Nous échangeons en cours de journée regards tendres et sourires béats.

Si j'ai senti le sentiment d'avoir grandement suscité la colère de Severus au petit déjeuner, elle est décuplée au déjeuner.

Aurais-je miraculeusement éveillé sa jalousie ?

J'espère que oui puisque c'est là tout le sel de mes actions.

« Jalousie et fulmination » avec pour dénouement « insoumis et punition ».

Neville ne me quitte pas de son air rond et lunaire qu'il a perdu un tant soit peu au profit d'une belle assurance que je vais découvrir à mes dépens.

Le regard que j'ai discrètement coulé vers la table professorale est éloquent. La main de Severus s'agite frénétiquement sur le revêtement de bois plant.

Je ne sais quel objet il martyrise avec cette virulence, mais je sais que la fessée promet.

Elle promet d'autant que la main de Neville vient se glisser subrepticement dans la mienne et qu'il m'entraine à sa suite alors que nous avons à peine franchi les portes de la grande salle.

Ma nuque se prend de délicieux frissons et mon sexe se tend inévitablement.

Le pouce de Neville me rend cette douce caresse que le mien lui a délicatement infligée.

Je pensais Neville timide et le découvre beaucoup moins timoré.

Moi qui ne songeais qu'à un flirt gentil et timide.

J'en suis pour mes frais lorsqu'à la faveur de la nébulosité d'un couloir, sa poigne douce et ferme m'y dérode.

Me plaque avec une fougueuse et sèche rudesse tout contre cette humide froideur des cachots.

Maintenant mes poignets bien au dessus de ma tête, sa bouche s'approche vertigineusement de la mienne.

Ses lèvres s'approprient et emprisonnent les miennes en un baiser enfiévré qui me laisse pantois.

Timide et empêtré ! Argh ! Fougueux et déchainé ! Suis-je obligé de constater au déchainement de sa langue sur la mienne d'autant qu'elle s'y est parfaitement adaptée.

Nos regards s'accrochent un bref instant. Il y a de la satisfaction dans les yeux de Neville.

Il est ravi de m'avoir impressionné.

Le couloir est silencieux.

Merde ! Bis et triple !

Le couloir est silencieux et le cours a commencé.

Donc, à priori, aucune raison de paniquer.

Et malgré que mes yeux expriment de la colère, mon plan a merveilleusement fonctionné.

Neville croit qu'elle lui est adressée.

— Excuse-moi, Harry ! J'ai peut-être un peu précipité les choses.

— Ça va ! Assuré-je en frappant discrètement à la porte de notre salle de classe.

Un « Entrez ! » glacial et tout en contraste s'annonce.

— Allez vous asseoir !

L'ordre sec aux accents polaires qui nous est adressé à Neville et moi met un terme aux picotements que j'ai aux fesses.

J'aurais dû, à la seconde où nous sommes entrés, me réjouir au moins de cette savoureuse punition.

Mais tout dans son comportement me laisse à penser qu'il a assisté au baiser que mon camarade m'a donné et qu'il n'a pas aimé.

Se peut-il que Severus, pour agir de la sorte, reste persuadé que je l'ai réellement trompé ?

J'avoue être de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'autant que ses orbes noirs sont pourvus de glace et non de feu.

Y verrais-je une sorte d'indifférence malsaine à mon égard ?

J'avoue être désorienté.

L'heure passe et aucune sanction ne tombe.

Il faut que j'attire son attention pour me faire coller et lui avouer qu'il ne s'agit que d'une profonde méprise.

Je m'applique à le faire sortie de ses gonds.

Rien.

J'aurais presque envie de pleurer.

Ma joie s'est éteinte tout comme mon désir.

J'en viens à envisager d'attirer son attention de la même manière que j'ai suscité sa colère.

Cette douche glacée qui me foudroie en permanence est intolérable.

J'accorde mon plus charmant sourire à mon camarade en joignant un petit geste de la main qu'il capte aussitôt.

Ni une ni deux. Neville me sourit en retour et ses lèvres s'arrondissent sous l'esquisse d'un baiser.

Je sais, c'est odieux !

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'apitoyer en ce moment.

Et je sais en entendant un grondement de tonnerre que j'ai capté l'attention de mon amant.

— Vous n'êtes attentif à rien, Potter ! Crache-t-il à mes oreilles. Vous venez de gagner une retenue à mon bureau. Ce soir vingt heures, termine-t-il dans un souffle d'indifférence.

Je soupire.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer.

Le plus ennuyeux est d'éconduire Neville. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il se jette sur moi dès la sortie du cours.

D'après tous ces petits regards qu'ils me lancent, ce n'est ni plus ni moins son intention.

Je vais tout de même le congédier en douceur. Bien que congédier ne soit pas véritablement le mot approprié parce que dans la pratique nous n'avons échangé qu'un baiser.

À peine ai-je mis un pied hors de la classe que Neville s'approprie ma main et m'entraine vers le hall.

Notre sortie n'a pas pu passer inaperçue. Que les autres pensent que Neville et moi formons un couple importe peu, mais que Severus le croit me chagrine.

Je me console et fonde de grands espoirs en ma retenue.

J'ai beau avoir mis un frein aux intentions langoureuses de Neville. Il m'abreuve perpétuellement de regards en coin.

Est-il possible que je n'aie pas montré assez de conviction en rompant ?

Ou pire qu'il se soit imaginé que c'est une manœuvre de séduction de ma part.

Tordu, mais pas impossible.

Et il est convaincant dans tous les cas de sorte que Severus me bat froid et je déteste ça.

Susciter la jalousie de Severus avec punition, sexe et frissons garantis à la clé était une exquise façon d'encanailler nos ébats.

Ai-je eu la main lourde au point que Severus y a cru dur comme fer et en oublie réellement nos jeux ?

Peut-être est-ce le but recherché ? Mais peut-être que ça ne l'est pas.

Cette ambivalence me désole et me déstabilise de surcroit.

Toujours est-il que je suis à l'heure, cette fois.

Inutile de me tourmenter davantage.

Je frappe et entre.

Son expression est tout sauf tendre. Alors, j'entre dans le vif du sujet.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Severus.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à vos pitoyables excuses, m'assène-t-il placidement.

Je suis abasourdi par sa froideur.

Elle ne me gênerait pas si Severus agissait dans le cadre du jeu.

Mais j'avoue être dépassé et j'ai le sentiment de m'être bêtement fait larguer. Aussi je ne suis pas d'humeur à me contenter de ça.

— C'est un jeu, Sev. Tu n'as aucune raison de te montrer jaloux.

— Vos minauderies… avec… Londubat… m'importe peu… Potter. Allez dans le boudoir et baissez-moi votre pantalon. **Maintenant !**

— Et c'est tout !

Mon cri, à demi consterné par cette froide et méprisante attitude, rugit. Je vais avoir droit à la même considération qu'il a eue pour lui.

— Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, Potter !

— C'est un jeu, Severus. Un putain de jeu. Le baiser que Neville m'a donné n'a aucune signification.

— Vous avez une retenue à effectuer, monsieur Potter.

— Certainement pas.

— Cinquante points vous rendront peut-être à la raison.

Je lui tiens tête, mais je sais que de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui aurais le dernier mot.

À deux cents points, je capitule.

Le cœur lourd, je le suis jusqu'au boudoir.

Je sais qu'il va me flanquer une fessée pour apaiser la jalousie que j'ai fait naitre en lui. Pour moi, elle n'absoudra rien dans la mesure où je n'ai commis que la faute de croire avec ferveur à celle que j'allais recevoir.

Mais maintenant tout à une autre dimension.

Il avance au centre de la pièce et se met parfaitement à son aise dans la mesure où il pose ses robes sur le dossier de son fauteuil comme je l'ai vu faire pour Neville.

Il remonte les manches de sa chemise. Se saisit du paddle, le frappe du plat de sa main. Il exulte l'air de rien.

Le scénario est exactement le même sauf que contrairement à mon camarade je n'irais pas docilement poser mon postérieur nu sur ses genoux. Toute docilité est à proscrire, toute soumission à écarter.

— Baissez votre pantalon, Potter !

J'adopte une attitude placide.

Il me rudoie vertement. Tout ça parce que je refuse de baisser mon pantalon. Je ne suis pas disposé à lui faciliter la tâche.

Ça me paraît normal de lui faire savoir, mais ce n'est pas pour lui plaire.

Il m'empoigne par l'épaule et m'assène un rude coup de son truc en bois sur les fesses.

Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. Si le coup a été rude, la douleur l'est tout autant.

— Baissez votre pantalon !

J'ai beau avoir des larmes qui ruissèlent sur mon visage, je ne suis pas disposé à obtempérer.

J'essuie rageusement d'un revers de manches les sillons humides qui marquent mon visage et relève le bout de mon nez avec autant de défi dans les traits que je peux en avoir.

Ai-je eu l'air de pédantiser ?

Je l'ignore.

Toujours est-il que mes mains n'ont pas amorcé le moindre mouvement signifiant que j'allais me soumettre à ses exigences.

Il m'empoigne avec fermeté et l'instrument se frotte à nouveau avec rudesse à mes fesses.

Une pluie est plus appropriée pour décrire le déchainement qui cuit déraisonnablement mon postérieur.

La barrière de tissu est une trop fine couche pour me protéger efficacement.

Je me retiens tout juste de sangloter et de tressauter.

Il me redresse en me tenant toujours par l'épaule.

Je peux voir briller dans son regard une lueur de triomphe.

Il est persuadé qu'il tient ma reddition entre les mains.

Je ne cède pas pour autant, même si je sais, par expérience, que là non plus, je n'aurai pas le dernier mot.

Il m'exhorte douloureusement à obtempérer en appliquant graduellement sur mon postérieur déjà bien douloureux l'instrument à tempérance de mon refus. Autrement dit, comme je ne suis pas prédisposé à coopérer, tout du moins dans l'immédiat, je suis puni à hauteur de mes attentes.

Et plus il me fesse, plus je m'enferre et ne céderai point.

Je préfère encore passer pour un pleurnichard que pour un couard.

Le plus cuisant, je le ressens en moi bien que celui qui irradie mes fesses n'ait rien à lui envier.

Au cœur de cette abominable tourmente, la plus légère des tapes me ferait perdre toute maîtrise.

Je suis sur un fil, funambule virtuose. Le moindre faux pas serait fatal au fragile équilibre que je maintiens.

Je rassemble mes forces et m'octroie le privilège de river mon regard au sien.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire après m'avoir scruté longuement. Je vais l'ôter moi-même.

Il s'était détaché de moi et se rapproche.

Cette proximité me met mal à l'aise.

Ses mains me saisissent les hanches.

J'essaye d'en deviner le jeu tout en avançant à tâton sur mon fil.

Elles vont se rapprocher de mon bouton de pantalon.

Mais curieusement, elles n'en font rien.

Elles me font pivoter de sorte que mon dos vient épouser son torse.

Ses bras enveloppent les miens et seulement là ses mains fondent sur le bouton de mon pantalon.

Elles le défont adroitement.

Sait-il qu'en agissant de la sorte, il met mon corps au supplice et par la même en émoi ?

Sans doute est-ce le but de cette sombre punition ?

Me laisser entrevoir ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

Mon bouton défait, la braguette suit.

Ses doigts empoignent le haut de mon pantalon et sans ménagement, il le fait descendre vers le bas entrainant mon caleçon dans sa descente.

Le tissu frotte ma peau douloureusement meurtrie aiguisant une douleur encore très vive.

Un de mes pieds glisse dans le vide.

Je laisse échapper une plainte.

Je suis à demi nu et paralysé par l'attitude froide qu'il conserve à mon égard alors que, de cette proximité toute sensuelle en émotions, pourrait naitre aisément mon embrasement.

Il me tourne. Se penche au-dessus de moi et soulève le bas de ma chemise sans prononcer un mot.

Je sais que chacune de mes fesses est pourvue d'une marque oblongue et pourpre.

J'ai eu le loisir de les observer après qu'il m'ait ardemment fessé.

Les contempler rajoutait à mon excitation d'autant que je voyais ses doigts courir sur la peau rougie de mes fesses.

Ces proches souvenirs m'étreignent douloureusement.

Un manque terrible et cruel se fait sentir.

La paume de sa main effleure le bas de mon dos et je frissonne malgré moi.

Je suis certain que s'il me touchait maintenant, je m'embraserais malgré qu'il me batte froid rendant ma chute inévitable.

Je souhaite ardemment qu'il le fasse pour effacer toutes les tensions que je ressens.

Mais, je ne pense pas que cela soit dans ses intentions.

Aussi j'intime à mon sexe l'ordre de rester de marbre.

Ma chemise retombe sur mes fesses.

Il m'attrape l'épaule et me pousse vers le fauteuil de sorte que mes bras se posent sur l'assise.

J'ai le regard penché vers le bas et les fesses qui pointent vers le haut.

Je m'exhorte à sortir de cette avilissante position, mais comme j'ai été paralysé, à demi nu, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger actuellement.

La jambe de Severus touche la mienne et sa main vient se poser dans le creux de mes reins de sorte que mes fesses pointent davantage.

Le tissu de ma chemise glisse sur ma peau brulante.

Il me tient.

Je vacille. Corps fragile et tremblant sur mon fil.

Un sillon humide crayonne mes fesses.

Je glisse sans lenteur et bascule dans le vide.

Ma chute est vertigineuse.

Et ô combien en sera regrettable l'accession !

Je vais jouir malgré moi.

Je me sens méprisable.

Sa paume froide claque avec brio le brûlant de mes fesses.

Je m'embrase instantanément alors que ma colère est à son comble.

Colère contre moi pour céder si facilement à ses exigences.

Colère contre lui pour faire ce qu'il veut de moi.

Mon sexe devient dur comme de la pierre.

Si vite que c'en est affreusement douloureux.

— Ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu, attesté-je entre deux hoquets.

— Je sais ! Est tout ce qu'il me répond.

Au panthéon de la stupidité, je me hisse au sommet du déraisonnable.

Ma semence s'expulse drue rien qu'au doucereux de sa voix.

Mon orgasme me cueille avec hardiesse et fulgurance.

Mon corps s'agite en tout sens comme mes cordes vocales qui virevoltent en hauts sons.

— Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte et je ne parle pas seulement de mes fesses, Severus. Je te tordrai volontiers le cou.

— Il fallait que le tout reste crédible. Je n'ai pas aimé votre baiser soit dit en passant, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Devant mon air renfrogné, il ajoute en ramenant derrière mon oreille une mèche folle

— Entre nous, l'orgasme que tu as eu ne gâche rien, mon doux amour.

Son air vil comploteur affole mes attributs.

Entre nous, celle que tu vas recevoir n'aura rien à envier à la mienne, mais c'est bien ce que tu espérais, mon doux amour, songé-je, un brin malicieux.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir pour arriver à bander.

— Certainement moins que tu l'imagines. Surtout si j'adopte la posture qui était la tienne lorsque je t'ai surpris. Oh oui professeur ! Punissez-moi encore !

— Tu n'arriveras pas à mes chevilles ! Affirmé-je très sûr de moi.

— Voyez-vous ça ! S'esclaffe Severus en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon avec une confondante prestance.

Mes lèvres sont sèches tout comme ma gorge. Mes yeux se ferment sur une image licencieuse.

Je les rouvre.

Comme je l'avais supposé, sexe tendu et fesses nues occupent le bord du fauteuil.

Mon amant est diablement sexy.

La paume de Severus se lève, mais je devance son geste.

J'inverse les rôles et les positions de sorte que de « fessé » je deviens « fesseur ».

Le sexe dur de Severus presse licencieusement le nu de ma cuisse.

Pour ajouter à son supplice, ma paume caresse lentement l'une, puis l'autre de ses hanches.

Son sexe bandé pulse dans cet espace étroit déposant une perle humide et fraiche.

Sa peau frissonne.

Je dévore de baisers le haut de ses fesses.

Il tremble.

Ma langue tourmente l'endroit où mes lèvres se sont posées.

— Ça, c'est pour m'avoir odieusement fait croire que j'étais largué.

Son souffle est rauque et laborieux.

Mes doigts s'y ajoutent langoureusement.

— Ça, c'est pour m'avoir si odieusement puni.

— Harrryy !

Sa voix altérée se fait supplique.

Son sexe durci incommode ma cuisse.

— Oui mon doux amour ?

Le ton de ma voix reflète l'innocence et mon index effleure insidieusement le galbe blanc de ses fesses qu'il aimerait que je corrige.

Severus se tortille pour soulager son sexe.

— Un bon soumis attend sagement la fin de son châtiment.

— Petite peste ! Laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle alors que le bout de son gland mouille impudiquement le nu de ma cuisse.

Un petit rire cristallin jaillit de ma gorge.

Je lève ma paume pour libérer enfin mon amant de ses odieux tourments.

Il frissonne sous son brulant, se cambre, râle.

Son corps se tend soumis à un désir contenu.

Mes genoux s'écartent.

Son sexe lourd roule sur ma cuisse.

En une saillie altière, il s'arc-boute et expulse sa laitance sur le parquet en bois.

Pourvu d'une goutte épaisse et tiède, mon index taquin sillonne le pourpre de ses fesses.

— Adorable petite peste ! Susurre-t-il extatique au creux de mon oreille avant de fondre sur mes lèvres convaincu que la gaillardise sera bientôt de mise.

J'aime ce boudoir et les senteurs qu'il exhale.

Parfums d'amour.

Toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

Il va falloir que je frappe fort, si je veux me montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il faudra bien plus qu'une innocente petite fessée pour le convaincre de mon habileté.

Je ne lui ai donné qu'un petit avant-goût, mais j'ai l'intention de faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. Et de la visite inopinée d'un membre du ministère nait mon idée de départ.

Je sais que mon entreprise est périlleuse parce qu'elle nécessite d'enfreindre un nombre incalculable de règles. Et ce que j'ai fait avant sera considéré comme pipi de chat en comparaison de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Si je la mène à bien, au panthéon de la réussite, j'atteindrai les sommets de la gloire.

Mais ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. C'est également valable dans le monde sorcier.

Pour commencer, il me faut subtiliser habilement maints ingrédients dans sa réserve ainsi qu'une ou deux potions qui prendraient bien trop de temps à réaliser, du polyjuice.

J'ai également besoin de la collaboration d'un de mes camarades et celui de Neville me vient naturellement.

Il ne m'a pas tenu rigueur de la petite entourloupe que je lui ai faite. Il pensait bien que mon intention était de rendre jaloux quelqu'un. Il me dit que « ce quelqu'un » a bien de la chance de m'avoir.

Je trouve que c'est moi qui ai bien de la chance de l'avoir.

Bien sûr, j'ai tu le nom de celui pour lequel ce subterfuge va prendre forme.

Pour son bien et le mien.

Personne ne comprendrait vraiment ce qui anime la flamme de notre couple.

Encore moins celui avec lequel je la partage.

Il n'a pas été malaisé de m'introduire dans la réserve de Severus ayant accès à ses appartements depuis peu.

Il me sera bien plus délicat pour l'une plus que pour l'autre de me procurer l'ingrédient final de cette potion.

Délicat, mais pas impossible dans la mesure où cette personne vient régulièrement siéger au conseil d'administration de l'école. Il me faudra juste m'introduire discrètement à l'heure dite dans la salle du dit-conseil et subtiliser ce dont j'ai besoin.

À savoir quelques cheveux du crapaud rose.

En terme de discrétion, il faudra repasser. Car si mon entrée sous cape est passée comme lettre à hibou, en revanche le bon de chaise qu'elle a effectué lorsque je me suis porté acquéreur d'une touffe de son affreuse coiffe est à faire figurer dans les annales de l'école.

D'ailleurs, Dumbledore n'a pas manqué de la rappeler à l'ordre et en retour il s'est fait canardé du regard.

Ne lui a-t-elle pas gentiment rappelé qu'elle était sa place et qu'elle était la sienne ?

Délicieuse Ombrage !

N'est pas né celui qui en imposera à l'odieux crapaud.

Enfin, ça n'était pas le but de ma visite.

Je repars dans mon dortoir pas peu fier de mon butin.

Personne en vue, j'en profite pour rajouter cet ingrédient à ma planque.

Les avantages que me procure cette cape sont indéniables.

Coiffé de mon auréole d'élève modèle, je reprends le cours des activités de mon quotidien d'étudiant.

Le lendemain, je suis sur tout les fronts. Ainsi que dans la nuit devrais-je dire parce qu'il m'a fallu commencer par préparer une potion. Après quoi, je me glisse incognito dans les appartements de mon cher et tendre pour lui faire ingurgiter dans son sommeil mon breuvage sans qu'il ne s'étrangle.

Il dort comme un ange. Sa peau est douce et satinée. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'est assurément pas un sourire que je récolterais s'il savait ce que j'ai en tête. Plutôt une cuisante punition.

Sans aucun scrupule, je lui jette un sortilège de confusion assorti d'une simple suggestion qui va me permettre à son insu de lui faire rejoindre notre dortoir et plus précisément mon lit à baldaquin.

Et je contemple avec émerveillement la métamorphose de cet homme si précieux qui a lieu sous mes yeux.

J'aime d'emblée cet adolescent longiligne aux couleurs de ma maison qui se languit sur mon propre lit.

Je dis bien aux couleurs de ma maison pour rajouter à son supplice lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Je n'ai pas encore confié à Severus que j'aurais pu être un excellent Serpentard, mais après ce tour de virtuose je n'aurais plus besoin de lui en parler.

Il est très peu différent de celui que je connais à ceci près qu'une certaine fragilité est présente dans ses traits. Je sais que si je l'avais côtoyé à cette époque, je ne l'en aurais que davantage aimé.

Et j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie d'imprimer un baiser sur sa bouche.

En prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, je vais réveiller Neville. Il me sourit et mâche avec application les pralines des jumeaux que je lui tends.

Il n'a plus qu'à prendre la direction de l'infirmerie pour confier ses maux aux bons soins de Pompom. Je le regarde s'éloigner en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Sacré Neville !

Je m'empresse de changer mon Severus adolescent de lit.

Je mets en place un bouclier de protection autour de ce dernier. J'agite à nouveau ma baguette pour plonger les occupants de mon dortoir et enfin ceux du dortoir voisin dans une profonde confusion.

Sortilège brillantissime tout droit sorti du non moins brillantissime imaginaire de mon amant d'adolescent.

J'imagine aisément la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il se réveillera et mettra un orteil en dehors de son lit.

Pour l'heure, je retourne bien sagement sous mes couvertures et attends patiemment le réveil de mes camarades.

Severus est bien évidemment le premier à se réveiller. Le cri qu'il pousse est ponctué d'un bruit sourd.

Sans doute est-il tombé au bas de son lit.

J'émets un petit ricanement et résiste à l'envie de me lever pour assister à son désarroi.

Le raffut qu'il a fait suffit à mettre largement le dortoir en branle qui se lève comme un seul homme.

Tout le monde se précipite au chevet de mon bel inconscient.

Je ris sous cape à son retour parmi nous. Et applaudis silencieusement aux « Neville » inquiets prononcés à tour de bras.

Je profite de cette émulation générale pour m'éclipser hors du dortoir et abandonner lâchement mon camarade à ce simulacre de parodie.

J'assiste avec jubilation au petit déjeuner d'un jeune Snape en demi-teinte.

Partagé qu'il est entre l'envie d'atomiser ces fous furieux de Gryffondor qu'il côtoie ou se résigner à la douce folie qui le gagne en partageant la leur.

Je comprends aisément la confusion qui doit être la sienne parce que j'en suis l'auteur.

Il ne doit pas véritablement comprendre ce qui lui arrive d'autant que son corps lui est bien réel. Il est et demeurera jusqu'à ce que l'effet de la potion cesse Severus à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Il doit avoir la sensation d'avoir intégré un monde parallèle sans aucune perception de ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui porter le coup de grâce en l'abordant innocemment avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans les cachots pour le cours de potions.

— Tu ne sèches pas le cours de potions, Nev ? Ombrage est particulièrement remontée ce matin. Entre nous, je ne veux pas lui servir de cible. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

Un Neville plongé dans la perplexité me dévisage sans comprendre.

Les traits communs avec mon père, bien qu'ils ne soient pas en tout point similaires, rajoutent à son trouble.

Mon amant ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant sa respiration. Sa bouche s'ouvre, ses mâchoires s'activent, mais aucun son n'en sort.

Je file.

Il s'en faut de peu pour que je croise Ron et Hermione. Et dès lors que le duo épique parvient à la hauteur de mon hébété de Neville, mon camarade, avant qu'il ne déserte ce cours de malades mentaux est enrôlé d'office par une Hermione en mode maternant.

J'avale en me pinçant le nez cet ignominieux breuvage. Ma langue sort de ma bouche impulsivement comme pour le cracher. Des gargouillements montent de ma gorge et peu à peu mon corps se transforme.

J'entre dans la classe plus abjecte et méprisable que la vraie, fermement résolue à en découdre avec le jeune Snape que tout le monde s'obstine à nommer Neville.

Le silence se fait. Si Severus en impose en tant que professeur, je suis ravie de mon petit effet que je savoure à souhait.

Je vois, à l'incrédulité, se peindre l'horreur sur son visage d'autant que personne ne trouve rien à redire à ma présence.

— Londubat, vous viendrez œuvrer de votre gaucherie à portée de ma baguette ! Éructé-je d'un ton grinçant en ne lui accordant pas plus de considération qu'à un répugnant cloporte.

Ce n'est pas le jeune Snape qui grommèle intérieurement, mais celui que je connais pour autant qu'il soit en proie au plus affreux des dilemmes.

Est-il physiquement présent ou ne s'agit-il que d'un cauchemar ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il est physiquement présent à ceci prêt qu'il peut le faire cesser immédiatement s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

Pour autant, il ne fait rien comme si son apparence extérieure constituait à elle seule un frein.

Inverser les rôles voila qui est de plus en plus intéressant. Mon impétueux et bougon d'amant se transforme en un adolescent rebelle et indiscipliné. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il a en tête, il est gâté.

Mon rouge et or de circonstance grommèle, mais il s'installe néanmoins devant mon bureau.

Je m'avance vers lui. Et avec un regard oblique, je l'apostrophe

— Tendez vos doigts, jeune homme.

— Pourquoi, je vous pris, me répond-il effrontément sans que notre aparté

modifie en quoi que ce soit, le comportement des autres élèves.

Bien au contraire, ils ont l'air désolé pour ce pauvre Neville comme s'il allait au-devant de pondérables ennuis.

Pour signifier à ce jeune godelureau mon mécontentement, un sortilège cuisant foudroie son postérieur et il me tend instantanément ses doigts. Je prends soin de lever lentement ma courte baguette cette fois, et, l'enjoins à compter à haute voix chacun des coups qu'il recevra.

Ma baguette assène un petit claquement bien senti sur le bout des doigts.

Sous le mordant de mon regard et le cuisant de ma baguette, il s'active expressément à compter les coups qui rougissent le bout de ses doigts.

Pratique que Dolorès Ombrage aurait trouvé très en vogue si d'aventures elle avait été affectée en tant qu'enseignante dans nos murs.

Le regard du Severus que je connais à laisser place à un élève puni.

Ayant calmé les ardeurs du jeune rebelle, mon cours commence.

Et de petits coups bien sentis en réflexions venimeuses en passant par mes sortilèges cuisant, Severus résiste tant bien que mal à mon premier cours.

Et arrive enfin le moment où ne supportant plus les flammes qui brûlent son derrière, il se lève précipitamment de sa chaise.

Ai-je eu le sortilège un peu trop piquant ?

Toujours est-il que je l'exclus et envoie notre indiscipliné personnage faire une détention très instructive chez le concierge de l'école. Moi, en l'occurrence.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler et sitôt qu'il range ses affaires le professeur Ombrage cède la place à Rusard de sorte que si son intention était de s'y soustraire, ce ne soit plus le cas.

Je termine de placarder « cours annulé » sur le panneau de bois et regagne accompagné pour un court laps de temps mon logis provisoire à l'intolérable odeur de poisson frit.

J'ignore qui du concierge et de Miss Teigne en est le plus friand. Je souffle dans ma main pour voir si mon haleine est à la hauteur de la sienne. Beurk ! Se tenir toujours hors de portée du personnage au physique qui n'a rien d'alléchant. Je me sens sale. Le cheveu lourd gras et mal coiffé. Après cette haleine de chacal, que dire de ma voix sifflante aux allures de bœuf essoufflé ? Plus vrai que vrai.

Le vrai ne m'embêtera pas dans la mesure où depuis que le bruit à couru qu'Ombrage était dans les murs, il ne cesse de courir à droite et à gauche de son pas gauche et désopilant pour gagner sans doute ses faveurs.

J'avais oublié combien l'antre du concierge avait des allures de geôles avec ces chaines, ces menottes pendantes et autres instruments barbaresques qui ont du avoir, dans un passé lointain, fonction de punir corporellement les élèves.

Je souris parce que c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire.

— Je les tiens de mon prédécesseur**, **Apollon Picott. Je les chéris et les astique quotidiennement. Elles sont en mesure de fonctionner. Soyez-en certain ! Dumbledore a proscrit toutes punitions corporelles, mais grâce au ciel, Dolorès et moi avons fort heureusement de nombreuses exigences communes. Et croyez-moi, je vais vous choyer ! Observé-je à voix haute en laissant en adolescent désemparé sur le pas de la porte.

Je me dirige vers une armoire pour disparaitre derrière. Et assène d'où je suis un sortilège particulièrement cuisant sur ses fesses déjà rougies.

— Auriez-vous l'intention de vous dérober à votre punition jeune homme ? Le tance la voix aigrelette du professeur Ombrage dans son dos.

— Non, répond-il ni plus ni moins à un exercice de ventriloquie facilité par la sorcellerie.

Je sens aux trémolos présents dans sa voix que tout Severus Snape qu'il puisse être encore intérieurement, l'adolescent puni a définitivement pris le pas sur son ainé. Traitreusement efficace !

— Tant mieux, car vous auriez peine à ce que ce soit moi qui vous punisse, jeune homme. Considérez vos fesses bien punies comme un léger avant-goût de ce que vous auriez ressenti. Merci de prendre soin de cet effronté, Argus et de me le rendre miséricordieux et repenti. Votre antre fourmille d'objets tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Je vous félicite !

— Je les chéris, Dolorès et les réserves aux élèves particulièrement indisciplinés. Celui-là me semble tout indiqué, dis-je en désignant un instrument en bois composé d'une très large lanière de cuir fendue en son milieu.

Je sors de derrière mon armoire pour suspendre mon fauteur de trouble par les poignets. Il a un regard de travers pour l'objet que je tiens en main. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait déjà gouté de mon prédécesseur ? Je sais pour le tenir de Ron que son père a subi des châtiments corporels lorsqu'il était étudiant. Sans pour autant connaître l'âge d'Arthur, il me semble un peu plus âgé que Severus.

J'atteste devant le nez de mon infortuné indiscipliné l'efficacité de mon instrument en l'appliquant une première fois sur ses fesses. L'écart qu'il fait pour échapper à l'impact me confirme que ses fesses ont tâté de son mordant.

Un sourire de profonde satisfaction se dessine sur mes lèvres. Sans l'usage de la magie puisque je suis censé être un cracmol, je soulève la robe d'uniforme que j'attache soigneusement dans son dos. Puis je descends ses pantalons et découvre deux globes pommelés dans des nuances de rubiconds léger. Je vais les rendre aussi rouges que la pomme empoisonnée de cette infortunée Blanche Neige.

Les mains menottées au dessus de sa tête, la chemise de Severus ne couvre que le bas de son dos faisant la part belle à ce délicat rosé qui tranche avec l'immaculé de sa chemise.

— Intéressant ! Concédé-je d'un ton hautement narquois. La couleur de vos fesses atteste votre désobéissance. Je ne vous conseille pas comme vous venez de la faire de vous dérober à votre punition. Il serait dommageable pour vous que ceci parvienne aux oreilles délicates de cette chère Dolorès Ombrage.

Tout à sa déconvenue, Severus n'imagine pas deux secondes la supercherie à laquelle il se prête résolument, ni au discours qui n'est pas vraiment celui de ce fourbe de Rusard.

Lorsque son dos tremble, je suis sur le point de renoncer, mais j'imagine difficilement sa réaction. Et puis, ne sait-il pas fait plaisir en m'embobinant si honteusement ?

Je ne fais que me hisser à sa hauteur. Et sans plus aucun scrupule, je claque une première fois et très sèchement le paddle sur les fesses punies. La partie en cuir renforce activement le feu de mon action.

Un « Aie ! » retentissant et révolté rebondi sur les murs de la pièce. Mon châtié est loin d'être aussi aguerri que son ainé. Il est vrai que ses fesses arborent une jolie teinte qui est due à mes précédents bons soins. Ses paupières sont closes sans doute pour ne pas laisser voir son humiliation.

J'assène à son postérieur une succession de claquement bien senti qu'il accueille avec la même insubordination.

— Un peu de sang froid, jeune homme ! Dis-je d'un ton exagérément sadique.

L'ordre appuyé d'un ricanement aussi bref que présent semble lui redonner du mordant. Et lorsqu'à nouveau se produit le contact du cuir fendu sur le rougie de ses fesses, je n'entends plus un son.

Je réitère mes claquements et il se met à jurer par les quatre sorciers fondateurs de notre école qu'il se repent.

— Merci de votre diligence, mon bon Rusard, concédé-je d'une voix aigrelette en soulevant la chemise pour juger du rougeoiement des fesses de mon repenti dont les paupières sont toujours hermétiquement closes. Et je le comprends. Je ne l'ai pas épargné en attachant ses poignets aux dessus de sa tête, puis en baissant moi-même pantalon et caleçon long. Mais le repentir de ce jeune homme ne me semble pas profondément sincère. Cette fessée ne lui est pas assez profitable.

Un son étranglé sort de sa bouche. Il ne m'apitoie pas pour autant.

— **Je n'ai pas entendu le son de votre voix !**

Un « elle l'est Professeur ! » à peine audible sort des lèvres fortement pincées.

— Je vais en rendre compte par moi même.

Severus souffle. Son dos se raidit, et je claque à nouveau ses fesses pour les rendre bien plus rougeoyantes par un nouvel afflux sanguin.

Je le reculotte sentant au passage une forte chaleur s'en dégager. Il hoquète lorsque je lâche par inadvertance l'élastique de son caleçon sur le brulant de ses fesses.

J'enjoins immédiatement le puni dont je libère les poignets à rejoindre les cachots. Il me précède sans rechigner et lorsqu'il pénètre dans la classe, je l'envoie en coin pendant que je remplis à merveille ma fonction de professeur en m'asseyant derrière le large bureau pour corriger quelques copies. Ou du moins faire semblant.

— Vos mains sur la tête, jeune homme. Et je veux voir vos fesses. Aussi vous allez sans tarder me baisser vos culottes et prendre la position !

Le nez collé au mur, j'entraperçois des doigts maladroits s'affairer.

— Ne trainez pas, jeune homme. Vous n'aimeriez pas que je les baisse moi-même, dis-je pour lui rappeler combien en a été douloureuse la remontée.

Je vois les doigts fébriles redoubler de maladresse en s'empêtrant dans les différentes textures. Et puis au bout d'un temps qui semble infini, son pantalon seulement descend à ses pieds.

Il ôte sa robe de sorcier qui glisse sur le sol. Ses mains vont rejoindre le sommet de son crâne m'offrant ainsi la vue d'un caleçon en coton au lieu de deux belles fesses savamment rougies.

Je ravale ma déception. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il est possible que ce joli caleçon blanc témoigne des estimations selon lesquelles Severus doit sortir petit à petit de l'état de confusion dans lequel je l'ai plongé. Ce qui signifierait que nous sommes à armes égales bien qu'à son corps défendant, il reste l'élève et moi le maitre. Ce qui me confère un avantage non négligeable parce que jamais je n'aurais osé en temps normal lui mettre les fesses à l'air bien qu'il l'a ardemment souhaité.

Mes joues rosissent exagérément à cette pensée.

— Il me semble que quelques règles vous échappent encore, jeune homme. Laissez-moi vous les rappeler.

Ma voix n'est plus aigrelette comme celle d'Ombrage. Je ne m'en formalise pas pour autant.

— Être au coin signifie que vous devez rester parfaitement immobile, dis-je en me levant précipitamment pour fesser de ma paume l'impudent.

— Si ! Dit-il en répondant à mes menaces, et, ce faisant, il incline légèrement la tête pour voir le bout de mes pieds.

Dès que ma paume entre en contact avec la cotonnade, je sens la chaleur irradier de son postérieur, et je vois son sexe tressauter dans son caleçon.

— Voyez-vous vous ça ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'exige de vous, jeune homme.

Je baisse d'un coup sec le tissu gênant et avant que ma paume n'assène une claque cuisante à l'infortuné postérieur, j'entends.

— Fessez-moi, professeur !

— Vous voilà soudain bien conscient de vos manquements, jeune homme. Mais avec un comportement si déplorable, n'espérez pas obtenir ma clémence. Le boudoir est plus approprié pour recevoir votre châtiment. Veuillez vous y rendre immédiatement.

D'un coup de baguette, j'en déclenche l'ouverture. Je m'efface pour le laisser passer et l'observe attentivement prendre la position qui était mienne, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Son corps est très légèrement plus fin, mais ses fesses sont exactement les mêmes en ne tenant pas compte de leur teinte.

Mes doigts caressent sa croupe brulante et son sexe s'érige prêt à livrer bataille.

Je me glisse entre ses cuisses pour avoir accès à l'assise du fauteuil et à son torse.

Ses tétons sont durs en bouche. Je les martyrise de la pointe de ma langue tandis que ma main contourne sa hanche pour en claquer le globe gauche. Le téton que j'ai en bouche durcit davantage et un râle rauque s'échappe de sa gorge.

— Vilain garçon !

Je glisse de mon assise pour punir ce déplorable comportement.

— Oh oui ! Laisse-t-il entendre lorsque ma paume cingle sa fesse brûlante.

— Oh oui quoi, mon doux amour ? Tu n'en as pas eu encore assez ?

Je prends son visage à pleines mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Baiser fougueux et ardent.

— Fesse-moi avec ta main, quémande-t-il en tendant sa croupe rougie.

Mon pouce et mon index jouent avec son téton gauche. Ma paume se soulève. Son corps tressaille. Ma main tombe pour délivrer une odieuse petite tape.

— Harry ! Râle-t-il pour manifester son mécontentement.

Agenouillé ma langue vient titiller l'anneau rosé.

— Oui mon amour ? M'inquiété-je entre deux petits coups de langue.

— Rien ! Expire-t-il dans un long gémissement.

Après son esprit, son corps reprend les formes qui me sont familières. Sa musculature se dessine. Sa taille s'élargit légèrement. Ses fesses conservent mes chatoyantes couleurs.

— Ou plutôt si. Fais-moi l'amour ! Exige-t-il. Fais-moi l'amour là. Aime-moi longuement, Harry.

— Ne veux-tu plus de mes petites tapes ?

Mon corps dénudé épouse parfaitement les courbures du sien. Mon sexe dressé se loge entre deux globes ardents.

— Oh si ! Gémit-il alors que je fonds mon bas ventre tiède dans l'ardente chaleur de ses fesses.

Severus se presse davantage dans mon étreinte. Mes bras se referment sur son torse.

— Tu as vraiment fait tout ce que tu viens de faire, petite peste.

— Si tu fais référence aux ingrédients et aux potions que ta réserve m'a fournis. Aux cheveux d'Ombrage et à ceux de Rusard que j'ai fourni. À la potion de rajeunissement que je t'ai fait boire. Aux sortilèges de confusions, fraîchement sortis de ton manuel de potions pour l'occasion, que j'ai mis en place sur toi et sur deux dortoirs pour rendre le tout crédible. À ta salle de classe et au réduit du concierge que j'ai investi. Ah ! J'allais oublier l'affiche que j'ai placardée pour annuler tes cours. Je crois bien que oui.

— Tu as oublié le personnage dans lequel tu m'as confiné.

— Ah oui ! Neville ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a suscité le plus gros travail.

Mon rire cristallin emplit la pièce.

— Les représailles seront terribles, mon doux amour. Comment vais-je justifier de l'annulation de mes cours auprès de Dumbledore ? Me demande Severus en pressant ses fesses délicatement chaudes tout contre mon bas ventre.

— En lui assurant que tu t'évertues à corriger les écarts de conduite de ton jeune et plus qu'indiscipliné amant.

Mes phalanges jouent avec ce sexe si éminemment dressé, le flattent, le cajolent tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahit mes reins. Mon autre main s'insinue sous la chemise et caresse la peau douce et nue. J'aime l'idée de lui faire l'amour. De chérir ce corps ferme et délicat entre mes doigts. Ils vont à la rencontre de cette texture parfois si douce qu'ils s'y attardent pour en souligner le velouté. La peau de Severus frissonne sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je la cajole ardemment d'un ballet doux et prolongé. Mon sexe se rigidifie dans l'étroit fourreau que me fournit la raie de ses fesses. Il tressaille encore et après mes doigts, ma bouche, mes lèvres et ma langue rejoignent leur valse lente pour chérir ce corps chaud lové tout contre moi.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il apprécie autant que moi cette attente divine à nos sens. Le brûlant de ses fesses tend à s'apaiser au détriment du brûlant de nos sexes enfiévrés, de nos corps exaltés qui de la morsure de ma langue, qui du cinglant de ma bouche subissent les tourments.

Je me détache doucement de cet étroit cocon pour en créer un autre tout aussi soyeux et protecteur. Je me fonds dans celui de Severus. Je me fonds lentement avec douceur et délectation. L'arrière de sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule. Il la tourne vers moi. Et je prends ces lèvres qu'il m'offre avec pudeur. Je les embrasse tout aussi délicatement et méticuleusement que je me fonds en lui. Avec tendresse et volupté. La pointe de sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche pour en apprécier les saveurs. Je presse fermement mon bassin tout contre ses fesses. Il donne plus de profondeur à son baiser. Sa langue explore avec langueur mon palais. Mon sexe affectionne avec indolence le sien. Nous en accordons les ballets romantiques et langoureux avec un érotisme dominant qui explose en chacun de nous. Nos laves se déversent épaisses et brulantes.

Je me pends à son cou mes bras entourant sa nuque. Je suis bien. Je ne veux en plus bouger.

— Je t'aime, me confie-t-il à l'oreille.

Je déguste cet inestimable aveu en enfouissant davantage mon visage dans la tiédeur de son cou. Désormais, mon cœur et le sien battent à la cadence de cette merveilleuse confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Soumis.

J'avais voulu convaincre Severus de mon habileté. C'était chose faite. Et, je n'avais plus en tête que ce « je t'aime » confié si pudiquement à mon oreille.

Il avait aimé mes délicates attentions. Non. Il a adoré.

Je me suis endormi dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment il a justifié de la matinée de confusion que j'ai dû faire régner au collège. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais j'ai bien vu à son air renfrogné et bougon qu'il avait dû subir les foudres de son supérieur en justifiant au mieux d'une mauvaise blague d'un de ses serpents, au pire de la stupidité d'un élève de ma maison.

J'ouvre un œil positivement serein en me nichant dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras. Il m'offre ses lèvres que je m'empresse à happer goulument.

— J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, Harry, me dit-il tout en faisant rouler dans mon dos plusieurs petits objets ronds que je devine être des boules. Des boules de geisha, ajoute-t-il pour satisfaire à ma curiosité galopante.

Il me les montre, en met une puis deux dans ma bouche et engouffre les deux autres. Ce qui fait que mon nez est collé au sien et accessoirement nos bouches. La puissance de son souffle contre mes lèvres m'indique clairement qu'il est tout aussi surexcité que je le suis. Je fais rouler les boules sur ma langue observant au passage leur petitesse. Il tire sur le cordon pour les extraire de ma bouche enduite de salive.

— Ne bouge pas ! M'ordonne-t-il en faisant vibrer sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se dessine droite et nue au pied du lit.

— Je croyais qu'elle était pour moi ! Fis-je étonnement déçu.

— Elles le sont, me confirme-t-il en peaufinant la silhouette de sorte qu'elle est à présent en tout point identique à la mienne.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— La patience n'est pas ton fort, Harry. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça. Mais avant toute chose, promets-moi d'être obéissant.

J'ai déjà les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Obéissant à quel point ?

— Harry ! Obéissant, veux dire que tu me seras soumis.

— Tu l'as déjà été avant ?

— Non, mais... disons que j'ai très envie d'expérimenter ça avec toi.

— Soumis, je veux dire. Parce qu'obéissant...

— Harry ! Je crois que je vais d'emblée commencer par une fessée.

— Je serais soumis, professeur, dis-je aussi sage qu'une image.

— À ma volonté et rien qu'à la mienne. Et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas quand je dis ça.

Sa voix est aussi inflexible que son regard. Il ne plaisante pas en effet. Ma curiosité légendaire force mon culot naturel, où est-ce plutôt ma libido débridée, à pousser mes investigations. Toujours est-il que je suis loin de regretter de le posséder, mon culot naturel. Je devrais même songer à lui ériger une statue parce que je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir gouté à ses délices corporels. Je m'en voudrais que Severus ne m'y ait pas frotté.

— Mais comment ? Suis-je obligé de demander.

Ses yeux me transpercent noirs et colériques comme s'il me fessait mentalement. Je hoche la tête bien sagement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me prive de ses petites merveilles. Sans plus m'accorder d'importance bien que je sois dans son angle de vision, il exige de mon autre moi une position inclinée vers le bas. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je me regarde étrangement après avoir répondu un « oui professeur » des plus soumis, la tête au niveau de mes genoux et de par le fait les fesses pointant en l'air. Il écarte mes deux globes blancs et je vois poindre mon intimité.

Diantre que cette situation pourrait me sembler embarrassante alors que je la trouve terriblement engageante. Et mon cœur fait une embardée lorsque je vois sa main s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître les boules qu'il va introduire dans son anus. Je tressaille. Comment veut-il que je reste calme ? Je me tortille, mais que dès sa main se fige, je me fige aussi.

Va-t-il me priver définitivement de mon jouet ? Impossible ! Mais possible, vu la raideur de son dos. Calme-toi, bon sang Harry ! Je respire un grand coup. La petite boule est posée tout contre son intimité. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Il la pousse dans son rectum et je sens le mien céder sous la poussée pour engloutir la boule. Oh, doux merlin ! Mon sang se réchauffe aussitôt et mon cœur subit le contrecoup de cet exercice de chaud froid à une vitesse impressionnante. Je suis assez étourdi d'autant que la boule qu'il vient d'introduire grossit légèrement.

J'observe la deuxième boule avec anticipation contre l'intimité de mon double. Et j'en ressens instantanément la pression. Elle roule avant de disparaître dans ses plis m'exhortant un hoquet hautement distinct ainsi qu'un mouvement pulsionnel de ma main vers mes fesses. Les phalanges de mon double se sont précipitées vers le même endroit. Impressionnant !

— **Dois-je te répéter mes instructions, Harry ?** Me gronde sévèrement Severus.

Ma main se pose et je vois celle de mon double retomber le long de son corps.

— _Non_**.**

Ce filet de voix indiscipliné me surprend en même temps que je me sens fautif.

— Non, professeur.

— Non, professeur,répété-je docilement.

— Bien, me dit Severus. La prochaine fois, tu ne couperas pas à la punition, Harry, me menace-t-il.

Le mot punition résonne délicieusement en moi. Je serre les fesses bien involontairement contractant ainsi mon rectum et je serre les dents pour ne pas céder au besoin qui m'étreint le bas des reins. Pas le moment de flancher ! Il reste encore deux boules. Une sensation de pesanteur m'envahit et je considère qu'il reste peu de place pour que mon sang froid ne s'émulsionne pas.

Je déglutis pour enrayer la vague de frissons qui accompagne l'intrusion de la troisième. Ma paume se tend inexorablement et je reçois comme avertissement un coup de baguette sur le bout du gland. Enfin celui de mon double. Mais toutes les sensations que je reçois sont si troublantes que tout mon être est affecté d'autant que la douleur qui foudroie le bout de ma verge, elle, est bien réelle.

— Ceci est un premier avertissement, Harry.

— Pardon, professeur.

Ma voix me surprend encore au point de porter mes doigts à ma bouche pour me convaincre qu'ils n'en sont pas sortis.

— Il n'y a pas de pardon qui tienne, me tance-t-il en ne s'adressant toujours pas à moi directement. Tu serais puni comme il se doit. Il me semble qu'à part t'ordonner de te pencher en avant, je n'ai rien exigé d'autre. À part une immobilité parfaite, bien évidemment. Il n'en reste qu'une. Alors, essaie de te maitriser ! Exige-t-il en parlant à mon double bien que sa voix pénètre directement dans mon oreille.

Je sens encore la brulure de sa baguette sur le renflement de ma verge. Une brulure vive et mordante. J'entame l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas geindre. Je me mords de plus en plus fort parce que cette dernière boule a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. Ou c'est tout comme parce qu'elle titille mon anus à défaut d'y pénétrer. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'index de Severus qui imprime à la boule de petites poussées. Tantôt verticales, tantôt horizontales. Et ses petites poussées, je les vois sous mon nez et mon derrière les sent.

Je ne suis pas certain d'y survivre malgré cette menace qui plane toujours sur moi. La boule me nargue en roulant très habilement. Et au détour de sa course, elle s'enfonce sans réellement disparaître. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ma bouche s'ouvre et ma respiration se bloque. Mon regard est rivé sur cette boule qui se joue de ma docilité et de mon flegme.

— S'il vous plait !

Ma voix docile et soumise m'inquiète. Mon cerveau a enregistré les mouvements de ma bouche et bien involontairement mes doigts se posent sur mes lèvres. Je sursaute en anticipant la morsure de la baguette sur mon gland. Et lorsque je la vois cingler la chair violacée de la silhouette droite, la douleur irradie le bout de ma verge et mes mains l'enveloppent aussitôt pour lui apporter le soulagement dont j'ai grand besoin. Et bien que je sache que la sanction est sur le point de tomber, j'essaye de m'insuffler la pensée cohérente que ce n'est pas moi qui suis soumis.

L'évaporation de mon double m'ôte tout espoir et lorsque Severus consent à se tourner enfin vers moi, je vois à la froide colère de ses yeux que c'est moi qui vais recevoir la fessée.

— Tu es loin d'être un bon soumis, Harry. Et permets-moi de te dire que tu seras puni en conséquence, et ce, tant que je n'obtiendrais pas une réelle obéissance.

Il n'attend d'approbation de ma part que mon regard qui se baisse alors que mon menton est maintenu par son doigt. Il m'attrape sans délicatesse par les pieds pour me ramener en travers de ses cuisses de sorte que le haut de mon corps repose sur le lit et que mes pieds touchent le sol. Sa main soulève l'élastique de mon pyjama pour dénuder mes fesses et me délivrer la punition dont il n'a cessé de me menacer.

Mon rectum se contracte et c'est autour des boules de geisha qu'il le fait. Ce double n'était qu'une projection de moi. Les boules sont bien là. Enfin les trois parce que la quatrième n'y est pas. Cette pensée joue des tours à ma docilité.

— Tu vas recevoir dix claques Harry. Au cours de ses dix claques, je ne veux pas un soupir, pas un frisson, pas un cri, pas un mouvement. Sinon leur nombre sera doublé jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une totale obéissance. **C'est clair,** dit-il avec un timbre qui ne souffre aucune réitération.

— Oui, dis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre pour m'être contenté de cette affirmation.

Je la mords plus fort, car il est bien inutile que je le dise maintenant. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Et les claques qui me foudroient le postérieur me le confirme. Au tenaillement s'ajoute la pression qu'elles exercent sur les boules et met à mal mon stoïcisme déclinant. Des larmes sortent de mes yeux qui me piquent outrageusement. Et la fessée n'a pas encore commencé. Je serre les dents. Le gout du sang envahit rapidement ma bouche pour que je ne cède pas au besoin de me répandre sur ses cuisses.

Je compte inexorablement les dix claques en serrant les dents. Et je m'autorise un tressaillement pour l'entrée sournoise de la dernière boule.

— **La punition est terminée quand je le juge, Harry ! Or je ne me suis pas entendu dire que ta fessée était finie. Tu vas donc recevoir 20 claques supplémentaires, Harry.**

— **Vingt !**

Toute l'indignation que je ressens est contenue dans ce chiffre.

— Oui vingt. C'était notre accord. Maintenant si ce chiffre ne te convient pas, je peux aisément le modifier, ajoute-t-il narquois.

Je me tance pour ne pas le provoquer davantage, mais attends avec révolte la suite de mon châtiment.

Je n'ai pas idée de la façon dont je les ai supportés sans broncher. Mais je l'ai fait. La volonté d'obtenir la satisfaction de Severus est sans doute bien plus forte que le brulant de sa paume sur mon postérieur.

Mais n'empêche que mon derrière plein de ces petites merveilles vient quand même d'encaisser 20 claques, trente en tout. Et que par conséquent mon anus suinte sous le frottement des boules de geisha sur les parois de mon rectum. Je dois faire appel à ce qui me reste de faculté pour ne pas gémir ou astiquer mon membre qui ne demande qu'à cracher son indignation.

— Quel cours as-tu maintenant ?

Je n'ai plus cours et il le sait étant donné que j'ai à disputer un... Oh non ! Oh oui ! Me dit la lubricité implacable de son noir d'encre.

— Je n'ai plus de cours, déclaré-je d'une voix fermée.

— Mais un match de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Oui. Un match contre les élèves de ta maison._

Je peine à articuler cette phrase en imaginant quel serait mon supplice si je devais enfourcher mon balai avec ses boules en permanence dans les fesses. Mais je sais déjà à l'étrange lueur qui brule au fond de ses yeux que c'est ce qui m'attend.

— Je vais me faire un plaisir de venir t'encourager, Harry. Évidemment, la soumission a toujours cours. Ce qui veut dire que les boules vont rester bien sagement dans ton rectum avant que je ne les en délivre.

Sa voix est vibrante, son regard enflammé.

— Severus, je ne pourrais pas…

— **Tu ne pourras pas quoi ?** Me demande-t-il avec un détachement qui au-delà de la déception qu'elle déclenche me signifie que je piétine notre accord.

Son timbre de voix qui était teinté de désir est lourd de menaces. Je secoue la tête pour me permettre une réponse obligeante.

— Rien... Je m'empresse d'ajouter un « oui professeur » et je vois une certaine satisfaction éclaircir son visage.

— Alors, habille-toi ! Et, allons voir de quelles prouesses tu es capable, ajoute-t-il un ton plus bas même si sa colère est encore palpable.

Il me donne un vrai baiser malgré tout et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Ce dont je lui suis moins est la façon dont il met mon sexe au supplice en malaxant mes fesses de telle sorte que les boules de geisha se font un plaisir de me rappeler leur présence.

— Gagne-moi ce match, Harry ! Est tout ce qu'il me dit avant de m'autoriser à partir.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'encourage à mettre la pâtée à sa maison bien que j'ai le sentiment que c'est un tout autre match qu'il vient de mettre entre mes mains. Et celui-là, je suis décidé à le gagner également.

Je quitte les cachots, inquiet. J'ai peur de le décevoir parce que je sais qu'en posant mes fesses sur le ballet, je vais côtoyer les étoiles au propre comme au figuré.

Le feu de mes fesses ne s'est pas encore éteint et chaque pas que je fais me martyrise davantage. Les boules roulent caressant avec velours les parois de mon rectum. Ma verge devient de plus en plus dure et se comprime dans mon pantalon. Je soulève mon pull et accorde un regard chargé d'excuses à la barre tout en forme et en dureté.

— Désolé ma grande, mais il va falloir faire avec !

Elle tressaute mortifiée et je lui accorde un regard contrit cette fois.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ça n'est plus de mon ressort, ma belle ! Lui fis-je savoir en rabattant à la va-vite mon pull dessus.

Je jette un regard alentour gêné. Il ne manquerait plus que, quelqu'un m'ait vue, dialoguer avec ma bite. Le gout du sang s'est estompé dans ma bouche, mais je parie que ça ne va pas durer.

J'avance tranquillement vers le terrain de Quidditch bien que ma démarche contienne une certaine raideur qui me permet de conserver un certain contrôle qui peut passer pour une extrême concentration. Un semblant de contrôle, ajouterais-je, car ma raideur amplifie le pouvoir que ces petites boules ont sur moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de passer par les vestiaires. Je suis déjà en tenu. Heureusement ! Je me voyais mal me contorsionner devant les autres la sueur perlant à mon front.

Ron m'apostrophe alors que c'est moi qui aurais dû le faire. En règle générale, c'est moi qui, en tant que capitaine, donne les directives. Mais ça c'est quand je n'ai pas une cuisante fessée à mon actif et quatre boules dans le fondement qui mettent à mal mes bonnes résolutions.

— Ça va, mec ? M'interroge Ron trop préoccupé par mon manque d'enthousiasme pour deviner ce qui se passe.

— Ouais !

Je réponds avec autant de pétulance que peu en contenir cet unique mot.

— On va leur mettre la raclée du siècle.

— _Déjà fait_, m'entends-je marmonner bien involontairement alors que les boules autant que mes fesses m'incommodent.

— Ben merde ! Me lance-t-il époustouflé par mon défaitisme flagrant. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner ce putain de match, Harry. Si ton poste de capitaine t'engonce autant que ça. Je suis preneur, mec ! Franchement, ton enthousiasme débordant est effrayant, me lance-t-il avant d'enfourcher son balai pour s'envoler au dessus de terrain.

Mme Bibine se dirige vers moi. Malefoy discute encore stratégie avec ses coéquipiers. Je m'en veux de faire cavalier seul. Mais dans ce cas précis, il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Peut-être que je devrais déclarer forfait. Ou passer la main. Ron a peut-être raison. Dans tous les cas, je redoute d'enfourcher mon balai.

— Pas l'air dans votre assiette Potter. Vous déclarez forfait ?

J'hésite sensiblement en regardant bizarrement Mme Bibine, parce qu'imaginer les fesses sur mon balai et éprouver cette sensation écrasante... Je ne sais plus. J'enfourche mon balai devant elle et grimace en inclinant le haut de mon corps vers l'avant pour soulager la tension qui m'irradie le fondement.

— Vous êtes certain que ça va, Potter ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu aussi pâle, vous chutiez de votre balai. Vous avez mal quelque part ? Je crois que vous devriez...

« **Au cul bordel !** » Ai-je envie de hurler. Mais ai-je le droit de lui fournir cette réponse ? Je ne pense pas que Pomfresh trouverait de bon ton cette défilade. Je grimace encore davantage penchant mon corps à l'extrême, mais pour mettre à mal mon sexe congestionné cette fois. Doux merlin ! Je halète fortement et vacille sur mon balai alors que je ne suis qu'à un mètre au dessus du terrain. Je dois d'y être encore assis à la poigne ferme de mes mains sur le manche.

« **T'es franchement pathétique Potter ! **» M'insultez ne m'encourage pas davantage.

— Monsieur Potter…

La voix de Mme Bibine est avalée par la hauteur que je prends soudain avant que je ne redescende.

— Ah, Professeur Snape ! Il n'est pas raisonnable de laisser cet élève disputer ce match.

Je vole tant bien que mal en zigzaguant comme si mon balai était soumis à un quelconque maléfice. Mais le seul maléfice qui m'affecte est que je suis en permanence sollicité par la magie de ces petites boules et par conséquent sur le point de jouir. Je ne devrais pas pourtant considérer cette situation comme maléfique, jouir est la plus enivrante des sensations surtout avec Severus aux commandes, mais en ce moment, il me l'a purement et formellement interdit. Tout du moins dans l'immédiat. Et disons qu'en considérant mes anciennes victoires, il se peut que j'aie une heure de souffrance devant moi. Beaucoup plus que je suis enclin à supporter. Je vacille dangereusement sur mon balai et je reperds de l'altitude.

— Mme Bibine, vous devriez savoir que Potter pleurniche au moindre bobo.

Cette petite phrase m'assassine autant qu'elle me révolte. Je sais bien qu'elle s'adresse au professeur Bibine et non à moi. Mais n'empêche. Je n'aime pas qu'il parle de moi en ses termes. Surtout dans mon dos. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de le faire, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus le maître du sarcasme. Ma rébellion patentée reprend le dessus. J'amorce un piqué et après avoir affiché mon plus beau sourire, je le foudroie, au passage, d'un éclair de rage. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en tiendra rigueur, mais ça m'est égal. Je m'élance dans les airs sans attendre sa réaction.

Mme Bibine siffle le début du match. À compter de cet instant, mes yeux balayent le terrain à l'affut de cette précieuse boule d'or ailée. Mes doigts se crispent notablement sur le manche de mon balai.

— Potter ! Ricane Malefoy en me coupant sauvagement la route. Qu'en t'auras fini de te branler intellectuellemement, pense accessoirement à bouger ton cul !

Je lui retourne mon indifférence. J'aspire une grande goulée d'air et fends la flopée de balais qui se tient autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais volé aussi vite, ni pris de tels risques entre feintes, vrilles, chandelles et piqués. Mais ma main finit par se refermer sur le vif d'or avec un sentiment de triomphe et une exaltation jamais éprouvée alors que le commentateur beugle dans son micro sous les supporters en délire. La liesse s'empare de moi. Je suis allongé, dos au sol, les bras étendus à l'horizontale. Je savoure mon triomphe alors que ma vue se brouille subitement... La boule de trop ! Putain de merde ! J'ai... Oh non ! « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ! » Ai-je envie de beugler...

Je reprends conscience. Aussitôt, des effluves de cuir et de bois mêlés imprègnent mes sens. Le boudoir de Severus. Il sait. Je frissonne. Mes yeux sont encore clos.

— Quarante ! Est tout ce dont ce ton désabusé me gratifie. Mes paupières s'ouvrent. Un sourire satisfait devrait orner ses lèvres qui se déforment en un affreux rictus disgracieux. Je sais que je l'ai largement suscité. Mais entendre sa déception m'effondre. Mon regard est aussi bas que mon moral et tant mieux parce que je serais bien incapable de soutenir le sien. S'il est déçu, sa réaction me blesse encore davantage. L'entendre est bien assez pénible et j'ai juste envie d'aller me terrer dans un coin pour pleurer. Je ferme les yeux pour m'accorder ce cocon réconfortant, seul endroit où ma honte ne m'explose pas au visage. Où elle ne m'atteint plus. Je m'imprègne de ce cadre lénifiant et du silence qui l'accompagnent jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en sorte d'un « **Baisse ton pantalon, Harry » **odieux et méprisant.

Je m'exécute silencieusement et mon pantalon glisse sur mes chevilles sous la hardiesse de mes doigts.

— **Dis-moi pourquoi je vais te punir, Harry !**

Je souffle doucement en mordant ma lèvre.

— Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû...

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

— Oh je sais bien ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, professeur. Ça ne devrait pas compter.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu Harry ?

Merdum ! Il ne savait pas. J'ai cru que... et je viens de lui avouer la bouche en cœur que j'avais joui dans mon pantalon alors qu'il attendait bien évidemment une autre réponse. Le manque de respect ! Non, mais quel con ! Peut-être que je peux encore rattraper le coup. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, il baisse furieusement mon caleçon et contemple rageusement l'objet du délit. Mes cheveux sont plaqués par la sueur sur mon front et mes vêtements me collent à la peau.

Il me pousse en avant avec rudesse et mes bras prennent appui sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je porte encore mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur sur le dos. Je sais que c'est une punition et je me cale correctement en écartant les jambes, les fesses suffisamment relevées pour ne pas m'attirer de remontrance. Le cordon me chatouille la raie des fesses, mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté se rappellera à moi bien assez tôt. Je garde la tête baissée. Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Clac ! Je me retourne consterné pour voir avec stupeur l'objet avec lequel il m'a frappé si durement. Une canne, mais il a également une badine dans l'autre main.

— C'est une punition, Harry et non une fessée de complaisance. Aussi, je veux t'entendre compter chaque coup.

Celle de Lord Malefoy m'a toujours effrayée. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la tête de serpent qui finalisait le bois. Celle-là est toute simple, mais n'empêche qu'elle m'impressionne tout autant. Et, je grimace en attendant une autre morsure sèche et cuisante du bois rigide sur mes fesses.

— Dois-je te rappeler les règles, Harry ? Me demande-t-il en tirant traitreusement sur le cordon jusqu'à ce que mon anus s'étire comme s'il allait expulser une boule.

Mes sens chavirent, mais ma raison tient bon.

— Non, professeur.

— Es-tu certain ? Réitère Severus en lâchant le cordon pour en solliciter à nouveau l'action.

La sueur trempe mes tempes et ma nuque. La coulée imprime une large marque d'humidité sur mon tee-shirt. Celle de mon dos s'agrandit lorsque je sens mon anus sur le point de céder. Mais il ne lui accorde pas ce privilège. Alors quoiqu'il m'en coute, je supplie et je réclame en tremblant intérieurement.

— La canne, s'il vous plait, professeur.

— Es-tu certain, Harry ? me demande-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec sur le cordon pour extraire la première boule qu'il repousse avec une extrême lenteur dans mon étroit fourreau.

— Oui professeur.

Je tais un hoquet en plantant mes dents dans ma lèvre. Je sens la sueur qui coule de ma nuque, unique témoin de mon état de transe. Je tends davantage ma croupe en me soumettant autant que je le peux.

Ce coup est celui de la délivrance. Il me cisaille la fesse en deux. Bordel que ça fait mal !

— Un professeur.

— Était-il douloureux, Harry ?

Quelle tortueuse question ! Bien sûr qu'il l'était, mais il a eu le mérite d'apaiser provisoirement la tension que ressentait mon rectum et accessoirement mon entrejambe.

— Non, professeur.

— Oserais-tu insinuer que ma main manque de fermeté ?

— Oh non ! Il l'était, je veux dire, professeur. Mais...

Le deuxième me fauche en pleine diatribe et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'un cri ne s'échappe de ma bouche.

— Et bien, Harry ? Devrais-je rajouter des coups de canne pour te discipliner davantage ?

Je serre les dents.

— Non, professeur. Deux, professeur.

— Était-il douloureux, Harry ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Comment souhaites-tu le suivant, Harry ?

— Plus fort, s'il vous plait, professeur.

La morsure de ce troisième coup est si puissante qu'elle me fait basculer du côté où la douleur devient un excitant.

— Trois, professeur.

Il a tanné trois fois de suite le même endroit et une vive brulure vrille la quasi-totalité de mon postérieur. Je sais qu'il ne retient pas sa main et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

— S'il vous plait, professeur.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Severus se décale légèrement pour autoriser à son bras une plus grande amplitude.

— N'oublie pas de compter, Harry.

— Oui, professeur.

Et je compte à voix haute chaque coup cuisant qui me rapproche davantage de la fin de ma punition.

— Quatre professeur, cinq professeur, six professeur, sept professeur, huit professeur...treize professeur, quatorze professeur, quinze professeur.

La punition s'arrête enfin. Je sais qu'il me laisse reprendre mon souffle parce qu'endurer ses coups avec la plus grande magnanimité est épuisant. La douleur ne vient pas d'un endroit en particulier, mais de la totalité de mon postérieur dont la peau me semble décollée. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais j'ai le sentiment que pas un centimètre de peau n'a échappé à la cane bien que l'impact ou du moins sa surface soit limité. Et curieusement, ça me comble qu'il s'applique à me punir si durement.

— Je m'accorde les suivants, me fait-il savoir.

— Et bien, Harry ?

— Oui, professeur.

Plus les suivants sont espacés et plus je peine à les articuler correctement. Ma voix est altérée quand je prononce le dernier.

— _Vingt-cinq, professeur._

Il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Encore quinze à compter.

— Redresse-toi ! Me dit-il en prenant ma place sur le fauteuil. Je le regarde frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, puis les enduire d'un liquide qu'il sort de sa poche avant de les frotter à nouveau.

— Sur mes genoux, Harry !

Je me redresse et me couche comme il l'a exigé en travers de ses genoux. Ma position étire les brulures de la canne qui me cisaille les fesses. Ses mains s'appliquent soigneusement à les huiler. La douleur s'estompe et je suis prêt à me relever pour ces quinze autres coups de canne, mais sa main m'en empêche.

— La punition est loin d'être finie, Harry, m'annonce Severus en se saisissant de la badine avec laquelle il me flagelle avec retenue le bas des fesses.

Son pied racle le sol et je sens mon postérieur se soulever sous la poussée de son genou. Il me décale. Mes fesses s'écartent me rendant à la merci de sa main qui peut décider de me faire crier ma brulure et mon désir de jouir. Ses doigts se posent sur mon anus, puis sa bouche qui glisse sur mes testicules. Et après ces divines caresses, sa paume claque traitreusement mon trou. C'est douloureux et grisant d'autant que les petites boules me remplissent toujours. Il me laisse à peine respirer et enchaine les cinglements de badine sur l'un ou l'autre de mes globes mêlant brulure, désir, douleur et maîtrise de soi. Je compte consciencieusement chaque cinglement pour éviter d'y penser.

— Vingt-six professeur. vingt-sept professeur, vingt-huit professeur, ... , trente et un professeur, trente-deux professeur, trente-trois professeur, trente-quatre professeur.

— Étaient-ils douloureux, Harry ? Me demande Severus alors que le coup suivant flagelle la peau tout aussi délicate de mon anus qu'il expose davantage en redressant encore son genou. « **Ahhhhhhh! » **Je frémis foudroyé par les fulgurances que me procure cette incroyable excitabilité.

— Et bien, Harry ! M'exhorte-t-il en cinglant à nouveau mes fesses.

— Douloureux blessant ou douloureux bienséant, Harry ?

— Douloureux blessant et douloureux bienséant professeur, bien que le dernier soit plus bienséant que douloureux.

— Bien. Voudrais-tu que je te fasse jouir de cette façon, Harry ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Es-tu certain, Harry ?

Je sens son pouce effleurer mon anneau brulant, jouer avec et le laisser soudain.

— _Je... Oui, professeur._

Tout mon corps se crispe et se tend. Il le flagelle à nouveau. La brulure me percute de plein fouet. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon sang se fige. Mes sphincters se resserrent emprisonnant étroitement les boules de geisha. Mon sexe bouillonne et je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me retenir d'éjaculer. Mon esprit halète en se désintégrant.

Son genou remonte encore et mes fesses s'écartent davantage. Mais sa badine cingle tour à tour mon globe droit, puis mon globe gauche, puis le bas du droit et enfin le haut du gauche. Je les compte à haute voix au bord de la rupture. « Trente-cinq professeur, trente-six professeur, trente-sept professeur, trente-huit professeur »

L'avant-dernier coup de badine flagelle puissamment mon trou qui se dilate sous la morsure et expulse toutes les boules d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas encore joui.

— _Trente...neuf... pro... fesseur ? _Hoqueté-je plus que je n'articule.

La sueur dégouline encore dans mon dos. Mon anus est encore plus brulant que mes fesses. Je suis sur le point de me désintégrer.

— Tu peux gémir, Harry, me fait-il savoir en faisant siffler la badine, coup que mon esprit se refuse à compter.

Se serait-il enfin en phase avec mon corps ? Un son guttural et rauque sort de ma bouche si vite que c'en est effrayant. Je suis si dilaté que c'en est douloureux. Je jouis si fort en virulence et en cri que ma vue se brouille instantanément. Severus me redresse et je bénis de sentir sa peau nue s'accorder à la mienne alors que mon fourreau accueille sa raideur épaisse et bienfaitrice jusqu'à la garde pour un pilonnage bien senti.

— C'était bon Harry ? N'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi combien c'était bon mon doux amour !

— Oui. Étonnement oui !

— Pourquoi étonnement oui ?

— J'étais loin d'imaginer que je pourrais avoir un orgasme comme ça.

— De quel orgasme parles-tu ?

— Du dernier, avoué-je en rougissant en sentant mon rectum se contracter fortement autour du sexe de Severus qui me pilonne avec force.

— Tu as aimé ça.

— Oui.

— Dis-le-moi !

— _J'ai aimé que tu flagelles mon anus, Severus._

— Hum ! Pudique mon doux amour. J'aime ça Harry.

— Et les boules de geisha ?

— Je crois que j'ai eu du mal à garder le contrôle.

— Je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti !

Il me pilonne davantage mettant une fois de plus à mal tous mes sens.

— Vais-je survivre à un troisième orgasme ?

Je tremble intensément et mon rectum se raidit de façon considérable autour de la verge étoffée de Severus. Il cesse provisoirement le pilonnage de mon fondement.

— Non seulement tu vas y survivre, Harry, mais tu vas y accéder. Tu l'as amplement mérité, mon doux amour.

Son regard s'illumine alors qu'il prend mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son baiser est passionné et passionnant. Nos langues se mêlent avec ferveur, fougue et déchaînement. Et je sens ma verge se raidir excessivement tout contre le ventre de mon amant. Il soulève mon tee-shirt et son invasion reprend lente et possessive. Il prend en bouche un de mes tétons qu'il aspire aussi avidement que mon rectum a englouti son imposante rigidité.

Je me cambre avec délectation, halète et implore ses mouvements. Il les reprend de plus belle en empoignant fermement chacun de mes globes rougis. Je me sens plein. Plein de lui, plein de son amour.

— _Je t'aime, Severus Snape ! _Soupiré-je très docilement.

— Encore, mon doux amour. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

— je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime, Severus. Oh...

En scandant haut et fort son prénom, je fais mes délices de l'exaltante impudicité qui me visite crûment. J'ai le corps tout en capilotade et il me tient fermement pour m'éviter de glisser sur le plancher alors que son bassin est encore en mouvement et me remplit savamment du brulant du sien.

— Tu ferais un excellent professeur Harry, halète-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre, le front trempé de sueur qu'il pose délicatement contre le mien après l'extrême rudesse de son corps.

— Un pro...fesseur de ...quoi ? Je peine à articuler des limbes post-orgasmiques où je me noie.

Ma question n'empêche pas mon visage de s'embraser instantanément par le contenu de mes interrogations.

— Mais tu as encore des efforts à fournir dans certains domaines, dit-il avant d'exploser littéralement de rire après la fulgurance de son orgasme dont l'altération de son souffle et la moiteur de sa peau témoignent encore.

— **Ne te moque pas de moi, Severus ! **Le réprimandè-je avec fermeté, outrageusement vexé.

— Oh oh oh oh ! Grognon avec ça.

— Il faut croire que ton tempérament emporté finit par déteindre sur le mien.

— Je ne suis pas grognon.

— Grognon non, mais grincheux très certainement !

— Et bien, figure-toi que c'est avec des morveux tels que toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis, me claque-t-il abruptement.

— Plaint-toi !

— Chiard !

— Barbon !

— Têtard !

— Fossile !

— Soixante !

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu tiennes la distance.

— Impudent ! Lâche-t-il en délivrant une petite tape mesquine à mes fesses endolories.

— Hum ! Je ronronne avec délice.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez !

Ma gorge libère un petit rire léger et enfantin.

— Emmène-moi au lit !

Je vois à son visage outré qu'il est aussi indigné qu'il y paraît.

— Je t'avais dit que j'apprenais vite.


	5. Chapter 5

De bonnes fêtes à tous, pensées affectueuses, Mailla.

0°0o0°0

Joyeux Noël Professeur !

La pièce est sombre et silencieuse. Rien ne filtre dans ces cahots, pas même le bruit du vent, alors même qu'il portait ses assauts vigoureux sur les hautes fenêtres de la grande salle hier au soir. Je m'étire lascivement, le corps harmonieusement lové tout contre celui de mon amant qui s'abandonne encore au sommeil. Sa respiration est calme, mais je le soupçonne parfois de faire semblant pour me laisser dormir et pour profiter de la chaleur de nos deux corps.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en papillonnant sur deux iris sombres qui me dévisagent tendrement. Il ne dormait pas. Mon corps ondule contre le sien que je sens frémir de désir. Mon menton se tend vers ce visage aimé, mes lèvres pour quémander un baiser. En cet instant, tout ce lit sur mon visage, de la passion dévorante que je nourris pour lui, à ce corps alangui qui me rend fou.

— Bonjour, Severus !

Mon haleine s'attarde sur ses lèvres. Son membre s'étire et prend du volume. Je le couvre de ma cuisse en passant ma jambe sur ses hanches. Un sourire enjoué accueille avec satisfaction mon initiative.

— Bonjour, vilain petit démon tentateur !

Ma bouche gourmande s'étire en un doux sourire et ses lèvres exquises viennent affriander les miennes. Je glisse sur lui pour profiter pleinement de son baiser et de son érection qui coudoie la mienne. Nos peaux nues s'accordent à la perfection et je me félicite de lui avoir fait découvrir le plaisir de dormir nu. Sa langue se coule harmonieusement dans ma bouche pour débusquer la mienne. Je la savoure précieusement en gémissant de bonheur. Son érection grandissante se fraye un chemin entre nos deux ventres tendus. Elle s'étire d'impatience tout contre la mienne. Severus me serre davantage dans ses bras.

— Hum !

Je soupire de plaisir et me félicite d'avoir osé l'impensable en surprenant un camarade dans une si fâcheuse position voilà quelques mois. Un sourire victorieux orne mes lèvres. Il est encore tôt, mais mon cœur s'emballe d'impatience en imaginant les doigts fébriles de Severus ouvrant mon cadeau. C'est le matin de Noël.

— À quoi penses-tu, Harry ? Me demande Severus, sa tête redressée de curiosité en dessous de la mienne.

— À un certain matin de septembre où mes yeux effarés se sont posés sur un Neville effrayé et tremblant qu'un très vilain professeur allait punir d'une fessée. Je l'ai regardé baisser son pantalon, puis prendre place docilement sur ses genoux.

Je soupire à ce si fabuleux souvenir.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a effrayé le plus, voir Neville consentir si sagement à cette punition ou voir le vilain professeur baisser impudiquement son caleçon. En m'imaginant, bien évidemment, que c'était le mien qu'il baissait. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte en assistant à sa douleur.

Un certain amusement ceint les traits du visage de mon amant.

— Tu as eu honte ! Me fait savoir Severus d'un petit rire moqueur en agrippant chacun de mes tétons qu'il s'emploie à tyranniser. Hormis, le fait que tu as regardé ton camarade se déshabiller, hormis le fait que tu as assisté à l'entièreté de sa punition, hormis le fait que tu m'as regardé baisser son caleçon. Ah ! Ajoute-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Et hormis le fait que tu te sois imaginé toi-même couché en travers de mes genoux ! Elle ne t'a pas étouffé très longtemps cette honte. De plus, je t'ai trouvé bien prompt à frotter son embarras sur le banc, me nargue-t-il en frottant le bout de mon nez du sien.

Je m'enflamme en rougissant très fortement en imaginant le très vilain professeur remarquer mes méticuleux mouvements d'avant en arrière. Il est bien le seul à s'être aperçu de mes vains espoirs à soulager mon érection sur le banc.

Son regard est tendre et amusé. J'aime à penser qu'il n'y a que moi qui profite de tout ça et ça le rend encore plus beau à mes yeux.

— J'ai dû faire appel à tout mon bon sens pour ne pas venir te flanquer une bonne rouste sur le champ. Remarque, j'ai bien fait d'attendre !

Au souvenir de mes doigts enveloppant mon sexe bandé et à la phalange inquisitrice qui m'a rendu visite, je frémis de la tête au pied enveloppé d'un bien-être évident alors que mon amant déchainé malaxe de plus belle mes chairs dressées. Son sexe bandé se manifeste autant qu'il peut en tressautant d'ardeur malgré nos deux ventres qui l'emprisonnent. Je sens que l'envie de me donner la fessée le talonne expressément et sournoisement il pare mes fesses de mon bas de pyjama.

— Baissez votre pantalon Potter ! Me souffle-t-il le regard excessivement fiévreux.

Je sens que mes paroles vont douloureusement assombrir ce beau visage éclairé par tant de passion, mais je vais m'efforcer de me faire pardonner.

— Pas ce matin, Severus ! Ce matin n'est pas un matin comme les autres.

— Humpf ! C'est Noël.

Ce « Humpf ! » n'a pas des allures de gourmandises, tant s'en faut d'autant que la tradition veut que certains membres de l'Ordre se retrouvent au pied du sapin pour échanger les traditionnels cadeaux. Stupide tradition Dumbledoresque qui vaut à Severus les sempiternelles railleries ultras moqueuses de mon parrain.

— Cette année sera différente ! Lui assuré-je en faisant disparaître mon pantalon aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait enveloppé.

Et nous avons toutefois suffisamment du temps pour ça.

— Cette année est réellement différente. Toi ! Moi et ces quelques claques que je vais te donner quand même rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui attend ton parrain.

Severus dégage son sexe pour le présenter à mon fessier. Je m'en empare. Il grogne en couvrant mes doigts des siens pour se faire un plaisir de m'investir pleinement. Je râle de ravissement lorsqu'il entre en moi, à la fois délicat et pressant ce qui contraste avec les claques qu'il donne à mon fessier. Le brûlant me galvanise autant que ce qu'il m'inflige. J'accapare de mes doigts chacun de ses poignets que je positionne au dessus de sa tête. Severus soulève la sienne pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je réponds gloutonnement à son baiser aussi gloutonnement qu'il a pris possession de moi. Je bouge et Severus se plie volontiers aux facéties ondoyantes de mon bassin. Ses yeux sombres se voilent délicieusement sous mes voluptueux assauts. Nos corps se tendent l'un vers l'autre. Les endorphines baignent nos deux corps et nous savourons cet état de grâce auquel nous sommes assujettis.

— Il va falloir se lever, marmotte. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas qu'un poing vengeur vienne salir la belle gueule de ton parrain chéri.

Je regarde Severus s'habiller à la hâte. Il est loin d'avoir tort. Je fais de même et le rejoins dans le salon.

— Tu y vas d'abord, me dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur le bout de mon nez tout en ravivant d'une petite tape l'excitation de mon fessier.

J'acquiesce en m'emparant d'une bonne poignée de poudre verte pour déboucher dans la cheminée du 12 square Grimmaurd. Je m'époussette brièvement attendant avec détachement les cavalcades suivies d'embrassades auxquelles Severus mettra fin.

— Servilo ! Tu as jugé utile de te déplacer. Mais personne ne t'aurait tenu rigueur de ton absence. _Pas même tes cadeaux !_ Grimace Sirius d'une façon incommodante que je n'apprécie guère malgré toute l'affection que je porte à mon parrain.

Pour punir cet affront, mon cadeau de Noël, joliment enrubanné, tombe à point nommé en prenant place au milieu des autres. Les iris sombres de mon amant se parent de surprise avant de se voiler d'éblouissement.

— J'avoue être plus étonné que toi, déclare fielleusement Sirius en interprétant tour à tour les expressions éloquentes de sa Némésis. N'étant pas un parangon de sagesse, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je m'étonne qu'**un aussi joli paquet te soit destiné**.

La fin de ses paroles est appuyée et mordante et je sens aisément la colère parcourir l'échine de Sirius.

— Tu pourrais bien en recevoir un de ma part. Empoissonné, bien évidemment ! Confirme mon amant non moins échauffé par les propos envenimés.

Severus fait clairement allusion à notre relation. En renonçant rapidement à mon amusement, J'avance vers le sapin pour ne pas éveiller davantage la curiosité et Sirius accapare ma pomme. Les paquets s'échangent sans distinction hiérarchique.

J'ouvre les miens avec autant d'empressement que Severus observe lenteur et sagesse. S'ensuivent ravissements, débordements et exaltations de toute sorte jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'effroi les importune en les chassant avec brusquerie. Mon parrain, soulevé de colère, écarte rageusement le papier-cadeau et se dirige agressivement vers Severus.

— **Tu n'as pas osé ! … je vais te casser la gueule. Tu entends Servilo ! Je vais te casser la gueule et après je t'enfonce moi-même ce truc dans le cul. Tu en as certainement plus besoin que moi. Avec la tronche que tu te tires, les candidats ne doivent pas se bousculer. **

— **SIRIUS BLACK !** S'étouffe Molly en faisant de grands moulinets menaçants, son index pointé en direction de mon parrain. Il y a des adolescents dans cette pièce, reprend-elle plus posément en moulinant dans l'autre sens, mais tout autant menaçante.

Évidemment, lesdits adolescents gloussent de toute part, et j'en fais partie, quand l'objet du délit est dévoilé publiquement. Bien que je sache pertinemment de quoi il retourne puisque j'ai moi-même emballé ce cadeau.

— **Il l'a dit lui-même. Lâche-moi, Rem ! Je vais lui enfoncer ce truc quelque part où jamais personne ne mettra sa queue, **profère-t-il avec une aigreur non feinte que je préfère attribuer à la haine qu'il porte à mon amant plutôt qu'à sa condition, et de par le fait à la mienne.

Loin de renfrogner Severus, les paroles de Sirius ont l'air de le ravir. Un fin sourire orne ses lèvres. Je me veux complice. Je lui adresse un discret clin d'œil.

— **Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Je vais te péter toutes tes affreuses dents, Servilo. Tu pourras toujours le sucer après. Mais, lâche-moi Rem, bordel !**

Au cœur de ses tensions extrêmes et sous les regards curieux des invités, Severus ouvre mon paquet. Je m'avance vers lui.

— Joyeux Noël, Professeur Snape !

Les yeux de mon amant brillent d'une fièvre à peine contenue. Ils brilleront davantage lorsqu'il le déballera.

— **Tu ne peux pas faire de cadeaux à Servillus, Harry ! Ce pourri…**

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ouvrez le professeur ! Lui ordonné-je avec la même fébrilité dans la voix que celle qui s'empare cette fois des doigts de mon amant.

D'Albus, aux jumeaux, en passant par Arthur et Tonks, tout le monde est suspendu aux phalanges impétueuses et désordonnées qui s'appliquent à détendre le bolduc. Il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau ordinaire dans la mesure où il va mettre fin de façon très abrupte à quatre mois de clandestinité. Je m'en délecte en laissant mon moi interne trépigner de joie en agitant ses petits poings.

La boîte s'ouvre sur du papier de soie. Severus écarte les deux pans et dévoile aux yeux de tous un microscopique tablier tout de blanc et de rouge conçu. La pièce centrale, agrémentée d'un « S. » argenté cousu de fils d'or que j'ai moi-même brodé, est blanche. La bordure du tablier est rouge et duveteuse. Severus soulève avec précaution ce merveilleux cadeau et ses yeux s'attardent avec délectation sur le petit plumeau qui complète la panoplie avec brio.

— C'est en effet le plus beau des Noël, Harry ! Me dit-il en venant presser avec une étonnante sincérité ses lèvres fraiches, malgré la chaleur qui irradie de son visage, sur les miennes.

« Je vais l'essayer tout de suite ! » C'est ce que j'aurais dû entendre, sauf que là, mon parrain mobilise l'attention générale depuis qu'il s'est effondré lorsque les lèvres de Severus se sont avancées pour déguster les miennes.

Le cadeau pouvait toujours être la plus horrible des blagues. Indécrottable Sirius qui pense que tout le monde a une considération équivalente à la sienne pour celui qu'il s'obstine à nommer Servilo. Le baiser de mon amant ne laisse planer aucun doute quant à la nature de nos relations.

Les jumeaux sont hilares, tout comme Ron et Ginny. Tonks et Remus, voir Albus et Arthur ne sont pas en reste. Remus tente de réconforter du mieux qu'il peut Sirius à chaque fois qu'il rouvre des yeux effarés sur le tablier de soubrette qui passe, avec curiosité, de mains en mains. Hermione est plus mesurée, mais l'idée ne lui déplait pas en soi. De notre relation s'entend. Molly est descendue chercher un alcool fort aux cuisines. Arthur admire avec Albus la chose voluptueuse sous toutes ses coutures. Peut-être a-t-il l'idée d'en faire faire un sur mesure brodé d'un seyant « Mollynette ». Quand à Albus oserait-il en offrir un semblable à Minerva dont les joues, malgré ses petits airs outragés, sont diablement rosées ?

— Où as-tu fait faire ce joli tablier, Harry ? Me demande discrètement le père de Ron pour ne pas perturber davantage mon parrain.

Je murmure tout aussi discrètement ma réponse.

— Mme Giuppure.

— Oh ! Harry. Figure-toi que Sybille m'a parlé d'une prédiction te concernant.

Je me retourne avec précipitation d'autant que le ton du directeur est loin d'être aussi clandestin que le mien.

— Rien de grave bien au contraire, poursuit-il pour me rassurer. Mais, j'ai pris la liberté de t'offrir ceci, m'affirme-t-il en me donnant dans les mains un épais volume traitant des grossesses masculines à travers les siècles.

Le titre fait écho en achevant mon parrain une fois pour toutes. Je suppute fortement de qui provient l'idée.

0°0o0°0

Lorsque Sirius reprend véritablement ses esprits, il s'est écoulé bien plus que le temps que nous avons mis à nous aimer le matin de cette belle journée. Dehors, les assauts du vent semblent s'être enfin calmés, tout comme ceux de la maisonnée qui est plongée dans la quiétude d'un paisible jour de Noël. Je quitte notre retraite amoureuse pour aller aux nouvelles. Allongé sur son lit, mon parrain ouvre de grands yeux indubitablement inquiets sur son ami d'enfance.

— Où est Harry ?

La question est en réalité très rhétorique parce qu'aux traits qui crispent et tordent affreusement son visage, je sais qu'il se remémore chaque instant des évènements précédents. D'ailleurs, Remus anticipe sa réaction.

— Doucement Sirius ! Tu dois encore rester allonger pour le moment.

— Je' ais méter lui à peule con Seviro ! Balbutie avec difficulté mon parrain comme s'il avait subi une grosse anesthésie de la bouche pour une extraction dentaire.

La perspective d'une relation entre sa Némésis et moi lui tourneboule la tête et les mots sortent, non seulement, atrophiés de sa bouche, mais aléatoirement comme s'il s'agissait d'un tirage de loto. Ce qui donne des phrases sans queue ni tête, bien que l'idée centrale de Sirius voulant péter la gueule à Severus prédomine.

— Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Albus en entrant dans la chambre sans dévoiler ma présence.

Remus se contente d'un petit hochement de tête.

— Pompom m'a donné ceci, dit-il en tendant à Remus une fiole d'un vert marécage d'où flottent entre deux eaux d'étranges bulles d'un orangé foncé comme si lesdites bulles voulaient échapper à ce fluide peu affriandant. Secouez bien avant de lui faire boire ! Se plait à ajouter le directeur d'une voix que je qualifierais d'amusée malgré l'état précaire dans lequel mon parrain s'est plongé.

Il repose inerte sur ses oreillers bien que ses yeux qui ont le gris d'un ciel mouvementé nous communiquent de muettes réprobations. Remus agite scrupuleusement le flacon sans réellement obtenir de mélange puis soulève sa tête et Sirius avale et déglutit sans complication la rebutante préparation. Remus attend patiemment que la potion agisse alors que ses yeux brûlent de faire la morale à mon parrain.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée, Sirius. Je n'ai jamais vu ton filleul aussi épanoui qu'aujourd'hui, concède-t-il avec sagesse.

Après son regard, Sirius s'agite de façon désordonnée, comme s'il était impensable qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Et comme pour confirmer cette tendance, tout un flot de paroles incontrôlées et sibyllines sort de sa bouche d'où il ressort qu'il veut incontestablement péter la gueule à cet enfoiré. Rien de bien nouveau en soi.

— Pompom a certifié qu'il ne retrouvait ses pleines capacités que lorsque l'acceptation aura fait son chemin. La potion n'est là que pour contenir toute agressivité. Physique s'entend ! Poursuit-il.

Bon ! Ben ce n'est pas gagné d'autant que malgré le sortilège de silence, dont j'ai entouré ma chambre, visant à épargner l'état psychologiquement chaotique de mon parrain, monte des bruits sourds qui ne sont pas sans rappeler la maladresse de mon indélicate soubrette. Sirius s'agite de plus belle et comme un fait exprès, mon cadeau choisit ce moment pour vibrer joyeusement.

— **Enfaro salé mé Servo !…enfaro salé mé Servo !…Enfaro salé mé Servo… ! ** Annone mon parrain dans une litanie sans fin en un mouvement vif de son avant-bras comme s'il jetait un sortilège.

Il va falloir des litres de potions avant que le tirage consente à sortir cohérent et dans le bon ordre. De l'entrebâillement de la porte où je me situe, j'adresse un regard contrit à Remus, puis je tourne les talons pour que le silence et la rigueur soient de mise.

0°0

Prédisposé au marivaudage et à la gaudriole, mon amant, ceint en tout et pour tout de mon minuscule tablier rouge, blanc et argent, s'applique de doigts longs et fébriles prolongés du plumeau à ravager tous ses affreux bibelots qui ornent les murs de notre chambre.

— Joyeux Noël, Harry ! clame Severus dans un tortillement de popotin diaboliquement à croquer.

Je remets en place mon sortilège.

Dommage ! Semblent me dire ses prunelles exagérément brulantes avant qu'il m'en fasse part de lui-même.

— J'aurais aimé entendre mes gémissements, mes plaintes et mes suppliques traverser les murs.

— C'est une invitation à corriger tes monumentales maladresses ?

— Puisque je suis ton cadeau ! M'explique-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une fatalité bien que son regard m'envoie une œillade savamment friponne.

— Tu sais qu'Arthur est très intéressé par ton tablier.

— J'ai cru voir ça, en effet, affirme mon amant en oubliant bien vite qu'il ait pu parler de fatalité. Plus sérieusement, Harry, tu vois Molly en travers de ses genoux ? Avance-t-il malin et rusé.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je te vois parfaitement en travers des miens, d'autant qu'il serait plus convenable de me soumettre un fessier couvert, dis-je en faisant apparaître dans mes mains un martinet pour corriger l'indécence de mon cadeau de Noël.

Severus se penche. Le gros nœud blanc repose à présent entre ses fesses. Je le soulève comme si je le déculottais et assène à ce postérieur doux et pâle une volée de lanières en cuir histoire de mettre Severus en appétit. Appétit, voir voracité sous la forme d'un gland qui se coiffe d'un petit bonnet rouge et duveteux en soulevant impudiquement le minuscule tablier.

— Hummm ! Clame-t-il en tortillant un fessier bien plus teinté.

Je cesse et me redresse. En proie à la frustration, Severus enfile chemise, caleçon et pantalon. Il s'accorde ensuite à reprendre sa position initiale à savoir penché vers le lit. Je sens la chaleur de ses fesses sous le fin tissu de son pantalon. Je me penche sur lui, mes bras autour de son bassin pour que je débraguette moi-même son pantalon entre caresses et frottements. Mon érection se presse contre la raie de ses fesses. Elle sent le brulant de son excitation. Mes phalanges effleurent au passage les renflements de son membre bouillonnant.

— Harry ! Fesse-moi !

Son pantalon tombe au bas de ses pieds dans un froissement délicat d'étoffe.

Severus gémit lorsque mes doigts s'insinuent et s'attardent dans le coton de son caleçon pour lui faire subir un sort similaire à celui de son pantalon.

— Regarde-moi !

Son regard accroche le mien et ses pommettes se parent lentement d'une chaleur rosée.

— Fesse-moi !

Je relève le bas de sa chemise sur deux belles fesses rouges. J'époussette leur brulant avant de glisser le plumeau entre, pour venir titiller de ses plumes, ses testicules, jusqu'à effleurer son épais sexe bandé.

— _Fesse-moi, Harry __**!**_ M'enjoint mon compagnon d'une voix vertigineusement basse.

Je rajoute un peu de couleur pour obtenir un rouge plus soutenu en imprimant sur la peau nue des marques rubicondes et boursoufflées.

— **Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Fesse-moi encore ! Fesse-moi plus fort ! **Crie-t-il occultant toute forme de dignité.

Severus ne porte ni émotions, ni sentiments, ni toute autre marque de sensiblerie en bandoulière, mais de râles, de soupirs rauques et puissants et de tremblements, il est constitué. Il grogne même lorsque je cesse de flageller ses globes qui doivent être aussi cuisants qu'ils sont rouges.

Je m'éloigne et le laisse méditer pour redonner vie à toute une longue lignée de Black qu'il a mise à terre. Les occupants s'agitent et vont de cadre en cadre pour s'assurer qu'aucun membre ne manque. Puis je reviens vers mon puni. Les fesses de Severus sont toutes chaudes et gonflées. Son sexe tendu et gorgé de sang. Je tapote sa peau empourprée pour lui faire sentir l'étendue de sa punition.

— Je crois qu'elles sont à point. Je n'étais pas certain que ça allait te plaire. C'est un peu comparable aux boules de geisha. Dans le fond parce que la forme est oblongue et se termine en corolle bien que sa partie haute soit plus large que sa partie basse. Je marque une pause pour pimenter la situation… mais en réalité, c'est bien plus joli. Je peux ?

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. Je reprends la parole.

— À vrai dire, j'hésite… J'hésite entre cet exquis plug à positionner entre tes fesses et t'envoyer au coin.

Je tourne mon homme vers moi, sa peau est brillante et humide de sueur. Ses cheveux sont plaqués de chaque côté de ses pommettes diablement rosées. Je happe ses lèvres avec gloutonnerie. Ma main se libère de son visage. Elle frôle et suit les courbes et contours de son corps jusqu'à l'intimité charnue et moite que je taquine du bout des doigts.

— Le coin d'abord ! Décidais-je en ôtant précipitamment mes doigts.

Le regard enflammé qu'il m'accorde avant de rejoindre un coin de la chambre me fait savoir que j'ai choisi la bonne option. Severus plaque ses mains sur le mur penchant tout naturellement le haut de son corps. Je soulève les pans de sa chemise, écarte ses globes et l'insère d'une poussée. Mon homme accompagne de ses râles l'entrée du jouet érotique.

— Il y a une bille à l'intérieur ?

— Deux ! J'en en fais rajouter une pour augmenter les sensations. Surtout lorsque tu reçois une petite tape. Là exactement, dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole, je claque ma paume un peu sèchement au-dessus du pli de sa fesse.

— **Encore !** **Oh ouiiiii !** **S'il te plait ! Fesse-moi, mon doux amour !** Me réclame Severus en se penchant davantage à grand renfort de plaintes langoureuses et sensuelles.

— Les billes tournent et les parois se font plus pesantes, les sensations plus déroutantes, les frissons garantis et les gémissements plus profonds.

Je mets un enthousiasme très significatif à appliquer une paume punitive là où il faut de sorte que Severus est véritablement au supplice. Pour l'exciter davantage, je m'agenouille à hauteur de ses fesses et promène une langue humide, taquine et gourmande tout autour de la corolle sertie avant de la saisir de mes dents en tirant dessus sans vraiment l'emporter. Severus halète si fortement qu'il se redresse brusquement. L'objet du délit entre les dents, je le regarde arroser, sous l'épouvante de la lignée Black, le plancher d'une fine ligne blanche. Nous rions à gorge déployée de cette dynastie offensée.

— Je crois qu'il va nous falloir plus de potions professeur !

Leur anathème ne s'arrête pas là. Si je n'ai pas encore joui, je vais y gouter rapidement à la façon dont mon homme se débarrasse de mes vêtements, à la façon dont il me plaque contre le mur, à la façon dont il me pénètre, à la façon dont il me canonne de son membre épais ardemment bandé. Je crie aussi fort qu'il a crié. Je jouis aussi fort qu'il a joui. Ma semence rejoint la sienne mêlant nos essences pour l'éternité.


End file.
